Seven Years Later: A Renesmee and Jacob Story
by StupendousMysticWerewolf
Summary: Set Seven Years after Breaking Dawn in 2017. Renesmee and Jacob move with the rest of the Cullen's out of Forks because it's becoming too dangerous for them to stay in Forks for much longer, they decide to relocate to Oregon. However, not long after they get settled an unexpected visitor turns up with an unusual request. *-ON HIATUS-*
1. Life As We Know It

Part I – Chapter I

 **THIS CHAPTER IS JUST TO CATCH YOU UP ON THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED IN THE PAST SEVEN YEARS SINCE THE END OF BREAKING DAWN, THE STORY WILL COMMENCE DURING THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **THIS IS TAKE 2 OF THIS STORY, I DIDNT LIKE HOW THE FIRST ONE TURNED OUT SO I'VE CHANGE IT A LITTLE, THIS IS PRETTY SIMILAR TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE LAST ONE WITH A FEW IMPORTANT CHANGES!**

 **Disclaimer:- This all Belongs to Stephanie Meyer I do not own any of the characters at the moment. I will do soon though.**

 _This is my Life..._

(The story starts seven years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is 7 & ½ but looks 17 and has Mental age of an adult, so she is almost fully grown)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been seven years since the Volturi came to kill me because they suspected that I was an immortal child. The reason that I'm here writing this and was not killed at the hands of those Vampires who call themselves 'Law Enforcers' is mainly because of my mother Bella. She has a very powerful mental shield, which nobody actually knew about until our 'cousins' the Denali coven came and Eleazar told her when they came to witness me growing to stop the Volturi from killing me. Eleazar has the ability to identify powers and latent powers within vampires and humans, but he has to focus harder with humans, so that's probably why he didn't realise when he came to mom and dad's wedding.

My mother's Mental Shield is so powerful, it stopped the Volturi from being able to attack us. So, she along with the wolves, which the Volturi weren't expecting, stopped them in their tracks and forced them to listen to our story. Jane, who has the power to give anybody the illusion of pain and her twin Alec, who can cut off Vampire and Human senses leaving them utterly defenceless, couldn't penetrate my mother's shield. When the Volturi realised how powerful my mother's shield was, they backed down and had listen to our story. Aro, who is the leader of the Volturi, has the power to read every thought that has been through one person's mind just by touching them. He read my father's thoughts and saw into everyone else's minds through him. This was when he realised that I was not an immortal child but the biological daughter of my mother and father and so they were not my creators but were in fact my parents. Even Aro couldn't deny that. But he had other intentions…

We wouldn't have been able to 'win' if my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper hadn't come to the rescue. We thought that Alice had seen the Volturi take her, so she left to protect herself and Jasper. Not that I blame her for her actions, I would have done the same thing if it was me and somebody I loved was in trouble. But I must say when I saw her running towards us, Uncle Jasper in tow, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Instead of saving herself from the Volturi, she went all over America searching for somebody like me. Which is no easy task when you cannot see what you are looking for, but she found him in South America. His name was Nahuel. He was a Hybrid like me. Except, he wasn't made out of love like I was, he was an experiment. His creator Joham had been trying to build a super race of Vampire-Human Hybrids. Nahuel told the Volturi how old he was and of his sister's and his 'father'. Huilen told the Volturi of how Pire, Nahuel's mother, died during child birth and how Nahuel turned his auntie into a Vampire. He is the only known Hybrid with Venom. Grandpa Carlisle thinks this may be due to him being male, since his other siblings who are female do not have the ability to produce Venom or at least not enough to change a Human into a Vampire.

Once the Volturi finally realised that I was no threat to Vampire Law, they decided to leave. But not before offering my father, mother, my 'cousin' Kate, Auntie Alice and a few other witnesses a place within the Volturi as part of the Guard. They all declined of course. So, the Volturi reluctantly left empty handed.

They sent a letter a few years later to my parents saying that they would send some of the Guard to check that I have grown. I expected nothing less personally. My dad didn't either, but my mom was shocked. She thought that seeing everybody's memories of me growing would have been proof enough. Apparently, that's not enough evidence for Caius. I just think he's bitter. He doesn't like to be beaten at his own game.

It has been almost three years since that letter and no unexpected visits, except from the Denali's unplanned visit a couple of years ago, to inform us that Garrett had officially joined the Denali Coven and that Tanya was dating a nice human called Jonah, who apparently had latent abilities. Unfortunately, they decided to tell us this at about 2 o'clock in the morning, but that was okay, since they're family after all. Besides, I love seeing Carmen. We almost always converse in Spanish because she finds it easier that way, and I need to get better at my languages before I start school this year.

The Wolves of La Push have been doing fantastically over the past seven years apart from a few minor bumps in the road. Sam decided to quit the Pack after getting married to Emily and having their first baby, they have just had another baby, a boy about 19-months ago.

They had a little girl called Poppy Mae who is around five years old now and they also had two sons called Harry Samuel and Thomas James or TJ as they call him. Poppy Mae is a little girly girl and is always wearing dresses and skirts and if you try to put her in sweatpants or even jeans she goes hysterical. Auntie Alice loves buying Poppy clothes because she is one of the only 'wolf kids' so far, that actually understands that she is a girl, all the others are pretty much tomboys, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up with a wolf as your dad. Poppy pretty much looks exactly like Emily just without the scars, she has long black hair that stops at her waist and light brown eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, her dark skin tone makes it hard for you to see the redness in her cheeks but that's what made her parents call her Poppy, because she always has a blush. Their son Harry is three years old now and is the spitting image of his father Sam, with dark hair and brown eyes inherited from his mother. He is a very tall three-year-old and only stands an inch or so taller than his sister Poppy, people tend to think he is the oldest for exactly this reason, but once people see how him and Poppy interact you can tell that Poppy is the oldest simply by how much she bosses her little brothers around. Last but by no means least, we have Thomas James, who tends to go by either Tommy or TJ. He is currently 19-months old and he is still a little chubby because of his baby fat but that just makes him even more handsome. He has everyone wrapped around his chubby little fingers. He takes after his mother in temperament being quite laid back and chilled but he is a perfect mixture of his parents look wise.

Jacob managed to became the Alpha of fifteen immature and rowdy Wolves after inheriting Sam's pack after he retired. At first it was tough for him and they were giving him an extremely hard time. I could tell that they were being pains in the backside, and I was only about two at the time, but looked about five years old. I did feel sorry for him, because he could deal with five other Wolves sharing his head. But adding ten more to the mix was obviously giving him a migraine every time he phased. He would come home in the most irritable moods, so I helped him get through them. I just told him (through my thoughts) to zone the voices out and only listen to specific ones at a time, so that he doesn't get confused. I also asked dad to help him out since he has to listen to everybody's thoughts all the time. Dad helped more than I did. I didn't expect any less of Jacob to listen to my dad more than me, since they were in the same boat after all. After their 'talk' Jacob came home a lot happier from his patrols.

It became worse however, when more teenagers started phasing because the gene was triggered with my family staying around and me going on and off the reservation. Surprising the majority of us, Leah is no longer the only female wolf in our pack. There are now another eight female wolves, which makes the current pack numbers stand at twenty-five wolves. It works out quite well though because a lot of the wolves have now imprinted on each other. Collin imprinted on a very sweet demure girl called Margo, Jacob's cousin Seraphina 'Sera' Black imprinted on a wolf also, Cody phased a little while before she did within days of each other and they were paired for training together, once they laid eyes on one another that was the training day over, neither could concentrate long enough to practically stop drooling. Leah, Seth, Embry, Brady and a few other wolves still haven't imprinted. I really want Leah to imprint soon, she's so lonely and I just want her to be happy like the rest of my family are.

Paul and Rachel got engaged – and eventually married –, and were going to get married shortly afterwards, but she found out she was pregnant a little while before they were meant to get married so the wedding was put on hold until after the baby was born, she didn't want to be fat in her wedding photos apparently.

Paul and Rachel's first child was a little girl as well, born a few months after Poppy was born called Nora Louise Lahote. She was just as stunning as her mother. With big plump lips, dimples and a little button nose. She was absolute perfection. She had big brown eyes which were framed with huge dark eyelashes so thick that she wouldn't need mascara when she was older. Nora's temperament is evenly split down the middle, but she will throw a tantrum is she gets angry enough, I guess that is a downside of have children when both parents have bad tempers. She never cries and is generally always happy, smiling and laughing, which makes you laugh in return because she just looks so happy, I guess that's what makes it so hard to deal with the tantrums she throws, they are so few and far between that when she has them it's a complete mess, nobody knows how to deal with it.

Rachel and Paul eventually got married. It was a beautiful ceremony on the beach with the sun setting in the background as they said their vows. On their honeymoon, however, Rachel fell pregnant again. This time with twins, in which was bound to happen eventually, since she is a twin herself. She had twin girls, first born was Sarah Danielle Lahote and ten minutes later arrived her sister Katherine Grace Lahote, Katie for short. Sarah and Katie are complete opposites, they may look identical but their personalities are completely different. Katie is quiet and laid back which surprised a lot of people they couldn't have been so lucky twice? Sarah however, has a temper which could rival even her parents. Sometimes I do wonder where Katie and Nora's temperament comes from, it's definitely not from Paul or Rachel because they argue like cats and dogs. Maybe they get it from Jake, because he's so laid back and we do babysit the three of them a lot when Paul and Rachel go on their Date Nights.

Jared and Kim also have two daughters already. I don't see as much of their daughter's as I do Rachel's or even Emily's children. The only time I ever really saw Kim at all was if she was over Emily's or Rachel's. I do like Kim though and I will try to become better friends with her, now that I'm in charge of the female pack member's well being. Her first daughters name is Amelia Lily Cameron who is four years old; she is named after Kim's mother Amiee and Leah Clearwater. Kim had always admired Leah for her strength of staying in Sam's pack even though he had imprinted on Emily whilst still dating her. Jared had agreed to let Leah be Amelia's godmother – Even though she was already Poppy Mae's – And Kim and Leah have been best friends since. In fact, sometimes I wonder if Kim is Leah's _only_ friend. Their other daughter Olivia Rose, is their youngest child – so far. She is also 18-months old and hers and TJ's birthdays are about a three weeks or so apart, Olivia is the youngest though.

Anyways, I digress...

Did I forget to mention that Jacob and I got married? Well, if I have, I apologise. He told me about a year ago, when I looked about 15/16, that he had imprinted on me much to my parents' displeasure. I didn't believe him at first but the more I thought about it the more sense it made. We are very close like the other imprints are. So, it wasn't that far-fetched to believe. Anyway, we got married about two months ago, it was a small ceremony on La Push beach, my family and friends (vampires) were granted special permission for just this one day to cross the border to watch their little girl get married. If my vampire family could cry I know they would have.

We had a surprise visitor at our wedding, even though she had been invited, she didn't RSVP, so we weren't exactly expecting her to turn up. Jacob and Rachel's twin sister Rebecca showed up from Hawaii with her two sons, Joshua Riley Finau-Black and Zachary Peter Finau-Black and was pregnant with her third child. She left her husband Solomon after he accused her of cheating on him. She denied it, but he didn't believe her and chucked her out. She stayed just long enough to grab her boys and leave. She told the authorities over there that he was unhinged so it was safer to take her boys with her. They agreed and allowed her to leave Hawaii. She has been living in Forks now for a few months and the boys seem to be settling in very well and enjoying spending time with their Grandpa and their Auntie Rachel.

After we got married I officially became the Alpha Female of the Quileute Pack. Which meant that came with its own set of responsibilities. I needed to attend Pack meetings with the Tribal Elders and I was also in charge of the females of the Pack. Not in the ordering around sense, no, that's still Jake's job, more in the sense that if one of them is having a problem they can come to me and have a nice chat and it will stay confidential between me and that particular female as long as it doesn't harm the well-being of the Pack.

This has led to many things, such as with Matt and Nova. Matt was one of the newbies to phase during the fight with the New-born Army Victoria made to kill my mom. Nova and Matt dated before he phased and then he stopped seeing her just before because of his temper had escalated due to the phase. Once Nova phased and saw Matt it was love at first sight they got back together and engaged because she realised his temper wasn't towards her but was because he didn't understand what was happening as with most wolves who're due to phase. They got married in the June and because of their body heats the wolves can't use protection, the human imprints – if female – can go on oral contraception but the female wolves can't. Their body heat either melts the latex of the condoms which is beyond painful – don't ask how we know that, but let's just say the procedure carried out by my Grandpa was horribly embarrassing to the persons involved – and the pill/implant or anything else just get burned out of their system similar to how Jacob's body heat cancelled out the morphine when he got hurt, it's the same for other medications.

To cut a long story short, she came to me a while ago worrying that she wasn't pregnant yet, and why that could be. I didn't exactly have an answer for her so we went to my Grandfather Carlisle. He checked her over and deemed her perfectly healthy. He did lots of other tests and even roped in Leah and another female wolf called Lilith who is saving herself until she imprint's apparently. His tests showed that the female wolves are in fact very similar to their actual wolf counterparts. They are only fertile during certain times of the year, exactly like a real wolf, our wolves too, go into heat, which explains why her and Matt didn't conceive straight away, so now she is just waiting to go into heat and is just happy to know that she can get pregnant eventually.

Not long after Jacob and I got married we moved away from the wonderfully boring, miserable town of Forks, Washington because it was getting way too dangerous for the entire family to stay. We moved to a small, quiet town just outside of Oregon about two months ago, we have yet to start school since we moved in around the middle of summer break, so we had to wait for the next year to start. I can then go out in public, as another of Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's adopted children. I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I get to leave the house for once unlike back in Forks, unless it was to go to the reservation, without somebody following me that is. I'll be fine; I'll keep up the Human Façade. It's been drilled into my brain ever since I can remember. Plus, it's not like I'm a child anymore, I'm a married woman, not that I can wear my beautiful wedding ring that Jacob bought me when we go to school. Then again, neither can the others.

The only humans who could see me are Grandpa Charlie and his new wife Sue, (who happens to be Leah and Seth Clearwater's mother) or Grandma Sue as she is called now, Billy, the imprints and their children. Grandpa Charlie and Sue went to Las Vegas for their three-year anniversary, secretly eloped and got married in the Little White Chapel. Auntie Alice saw them make the decision but was too late to stop them. She was furious, to say the least. She didn't talk to either of them for months. She got over it eventually, after they promised that she could throw them an anniversary party. Alice and her parties... I don't understand it personally; I love a good party, like anybody else, but the planning and everything would drive me bananas.

Grandpa Carlisle now works at the Local Medical Centre in Oregon. He stopped working at Forks General about three years ago, and began working in Seattle, and then we had to move because the residence, were wondering why none of us looked any older. You can only go so many years saying you look younger because of Botox. He is really happy at his new hospital, but because it's such a small town – roughly about 1,500 residents – he will have to start looking for a new position at another hospital, but somewhere else that's still close by. I don't know where he will go; we aren't near any other cities unless he runs across Siskiyou National Park. One and half hour commute for a vampire, to the nearest town on the other side. He'll have to leave a car or something near there. Grandma Esme is the same as ever. Always making me chocolate chip cookies whenever I wake up from a nap on the weekends or come home from hunting with Jacob, there is a lot more choice in this Park than in Forks, we have Black-Tailed Deer, Bob-Cats, Coyotes, Cougars, Elk, Ring Tail Cats, and Uncle Emmett's all-time favourite, Black Bears. Grandma works for a Home Design company, which she does from home. They send her the specs of the house she draws it and faxes the drawings and designs over. If they need her to explain, then she has to conference call them. She really enjoys her job but she loves doing it from home. Her reasoning is, is that she is a mother of seven – eight if you include Jacob, since he moved with us after we got married (one of the hardest things he had to do, leave his family) – children and needs to stay home to look after them. Which is kind of true I guess, except that we are old enough to look after ourselves and the majority of us don't need feeding except for Jacob and me.

When we moved here Grandma Esme and the others made us a lovely house on the outskirts of the National Forest and the town. Everything is very similar to the house in Forks, except this house has ten bedrooms, five of which are guest room spanning over four floors and every main bedroom has an en-suite including jacuzzi tubs.

The basement houses the Game and Cinema Rooms, the boiler and Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's room are located down there. The Games Room has a lovely dark oak wooden floor and a dark brown feature and cream walls with oak tables and oak lined chairs and sofas dotted around near the games. There is a pool table, air hockey table, darts board and few electronic games a pinball machine and finally the all-important poker table which I must say Uncle Emmett, Jasper and Jacob spend way too much time at. The Cinema Room is kept dark and has four rows of five seats ranging heights to get the best view of the massive industrial size cinema screen, the walls are covered in shelves of DVD's and even some classic black and white Video's. Aunt Rosalie and Emmett are in the basement because Dad didn't want to be able to hear the in his own words 'crude and disgusting' thoughts that go through their heads. Their room was done rather tastefully to Rosalie's specifications. She likes 'Princess' style beds and lots of space. She and Emmett have a walk-in closet too thanks to Alice.

All of the ground to second floor south facing rooms have a window wall to let some light in, Grandma Esme loves natural light so she has the south facing wall as a large window. The other accents in the main rooms and hallways are of neutral colours.

The ground floor hosts, the kitchen which leads off to the garden, through a transparent glass wall with doors in the middle. The Kitchen is very modern with granite worktops and state of the art oven. It also has a breakfast bar and two American style fridge freezers in there to keep up with the amount of food that Jacob manages to eat. Leading off the kitchen is the dining room, which rarely gets used for eating unless a special occasion such as a birthday party or something of the like; it is however, normally otherwise used as a meeting room. The dining room is plain with one large picture going across a wall; it was one of my paintings. It's a landscape portrait of a snowy day from a Mountain View point where you can see the whole of the Olympic Peninsula; you can see Forks, La Push you can even make out our old house and First Beach. I painted it just before we moved and it has pride of place on the burgundy coloured walls in the dining room. We also have a utility room on the ground floor where it has the washing machine and dryer and such in there and the store room houses all the blankets and towels. It is also used as a mud room, since you can get into the house leading from the garden into there. We also have a drawing room and an entrance hall, the drawing room is usually used for entertaining guests since we also have a living room next to the kitchen which has a very small room leading off it which Esme converted into a library/music room for me and dad so we can keep his Grand Piano. The Living room is big enough to house all the wolves and my family and even a few more guests in case we need a 'family meeting'. It has two huge white couches, three medium sized ones, two love seats and two arm chairs dotted around it. A massive 58in' flat screen TV is at the front of the room and sits above the feature brickwork fireplace.

The first floor houses the majority of the bedrooms, including Grandma and Grandpa's, Mom and Dad's, two Guest Room's which are decorated plainly since Alice couldn't see why we needed so many, and finally, Grandpa's office. Each room has a bathroom attached but there is also a separate bathroom on this floor. Grandma and Grandpa's room is the room straight in the middle, next to that is Grandpa's study which is warmly decorated with dark wood everywhere except for the ceiling which has the Tudor type beams going across it with the south facing window wall to top it off. The room is covered in memorabilia from his life time including; a huge wooden cross, a collage of graduation caps collected by my family members, and a family portrait of everybody, including Jacob over the fireplace. His study also has a door leading to his room and the hallway. Next to their room is my Mom and Dad's room. Their room is plainly decorated, except for all the pictures of me dotted around everywhere and the south facing window wall that lets lots of light in. Mom also has pictures of her mom and her Step-father Phil in her room too on her computer desk. Renee still tries to get Mom to come to Jacksonville to visit her and Phil, especially since they adopted Phil's deceased brother's daughter Summer-Anne, but mom always has to make up some excuse. It's a shame too because I get on perfectly fine with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue, I don't really understand why it's a problem. She also has pictures of her friends from school which she took with the camera she got for the 18th birthday. They are framed and sitting on her chest of drawers. You can tell dad wants to get rid of some where some guy called Mike is holding mom way to close but she wanted to keep them because they are decent photos of her friends Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, so he puts up with them for her.

As for Grandma Renée and Grandpa Phil, I don't think that I'm ever going to meet them or my adoptive Aunt Summer-Anne either; mom says that if she sees the family resemblance between me and her that she might figure out our family's secret. If she saw me at the age that I am now and realised that her daughter was my mother she'd try to figure out how I'm so old. And we can't risk our family and her. It has to be horrible to know that your own daughter is avoiding you, but we cannot let her get too close to our secret otherwise we might have to kill her. Vampire law states that if any human finds out about our existence they must be dealt with accordingly. The only reason Grandpa Charlie isn't dead by now is because with him it's on a purely need-to-know basis. He knows something is not right, but he hasn't thought that far into it, nor does he want to. He just wants to be able to see mom and me. Every time Renée calls we have to make up some stupid excuse, poor woman. Mom stays in contact with her through phone calls and e-mails. But it's not the same as seeing your daughter in the flesh. It's for the best, for all of us.

The Second floor has the final bedrooms Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's room as well as another three guest rooms. Auntie Alice's room is by far the most colourful and extravagant. It's all mismatched colours but somehow it works. The walk-in closet is just as big as the en-suit bathroom that they have if not bigger, and as soon as you walk into their room it just screams Alice.

Outside we have a pool house with an indoor pool and a gym, a three story 15-car garage and above the garage is mine and Jacob's bedroom along with another guest room - although I suspect its actually a Nursery. Jacob was relegated to outside because Aunt Rosalie didn't want the house smelling of mongrel, so I went with him of course. Our room also has a kitchenette in case we don't fancy going to the main house for food, we normally do though since Jacob in his own words 'How can I refuse momma fangs amazing cooking when I managed to burn water?' so we are over at the main house a fair bit. Our room is decorated in earthy colours to remind Jacob of the forest and such, Esme also had a custom bed made for us so that his feet don't hang of the end like they normally do on standard sized beds.

The garage was big, but not as big as it could be. It only housed the 'every-day cars' so it had five spaces above ground, and below ground which spanned the entire underbelly of the basement all the 'flashier' cars were housed. The most used cars were; Grandpa's Black Mercedes, Emmett's Silver and Black Land Rover, Mom and Dad's Silver Ford Focus, and Jacob's motor bike which was a 2012 Yamaha YZF-R1, it always had a spare spot in there plus people could also park in the driveway if they wished. The other cars were parked underneath hidden by a secret password protected door, since the cars held down there were 'super cars' daddy, Grandpa and Aunt Rosalie especially wanted to keep them safe. So, Daddy's Aston and Rose's Ferrari as well as Alice's Porsche were stored down there out of sight.

My family, Jacob and I are to begin school again soon; we will be going to Oak Ridge High School. Let's just hope that we don't cause too much of a stir. Nobody has seen us yet, I wonder whether we will make a good impression?

* * *

 **A/N: - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this was just to get you guys caught up on what has happened since the end of Breaking Dawn. This took me a long time to write. So, I hope it's good. Next chapter should be up shortly.**

 **Bekah x**

 _ **Edited on:- 29/3/17 - Please Re-read!**_


	2. First Days Are Sometimes The Best

Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

First Days are sometimes the best

* * *

I was laying soundly in bed next to my snoring husband when I heard my bedroom door open slightly the soft footfalls of my mother came over to the bed and sat down on the edge – there wasn't much room since Jacob was taking up all the room on the other side.

"Come on, it's time to wake up and get ready for school now. I know you're nervous but the sooner you get the first day over with the easier it'll be. Plus, everybody else will be with you too sweetheart." My mother Bella said whilst stroking my hair off my face gently.

"Yeah, okay mamma. I'll be ready in a minute, I'm going to have a shower first." I mumbled back groggily.

"Sure Ness, what do you fancy for breakfast, I'll make sure it's ready for when you get down." She asks as she gets up and heads to my bedroom door, I look at her for a moment considering what to have.

"Oh, can I have some poached eggs, on bagels with some ham please mamma?" I say with a smile.

"Sure, I'll have that ready for you by the time you get downstairs." I nod as she exits, and lean over to Jacob kissing him on his cheek.

"Come on sleepy head it's time to wake up, we have school to go to!" I said excitedly to him, he groaned and shoved his face under the nearest available pillow, "Come on now grumpy, I know you hate the mornings, but even though you're the Alpha you still need your GED to be able to get a job since you can actually pass as working age when you're in every day clothes, which by the way you look to sexy in. Don't blame me if I pounce on you after school finishes." I whispered the last part seductively in his ear, he groaned and went to grab me, his fingers came up empty though as I jumped off the bed giggling.

"You'll have to wait until later baby."

"You're a terrible tease, you know that right." He grumbled shifting uncomfortably under the covers.

"We can always sort that out in the shower…" I suggested stripping off my underwear, he was behind me before my bra fell to the floor kissing a hot line down my throat. Growling he turned me round and lifted me up carrying me towards our en-suite bathroom. He manages to turn the shower on and strip the both of us out the rest of our clothes by ripping them off me, thank god, I wasn't to attached to that pair of underwear all without pulling away from my lips. I won't need any lipstick today, they'll be red all day from this assault on my lips.

Our shower lasted longer than I'd expected, but it certainly did the trick in relieving some of the tension. After our escapade, I do my business and brush my teeth before heading to my closet and getting dressed. It didn't take me too long because the school we are enrolled in had uniforms. My uniform consisted of a blue tartan pleated skirt with a plain white shirt ticked in with a tartan continental neck tie paired with knee high black socks and black shoes. A blazer can go with it which is same colour as my skirt with blue tartan accents on the opening of the pockets and on the wide notch lapels of our blazer with the school insignia on a chest pocket. You can also wear a dark grey V-neck jumper or cardigan underneath if you wanted, I just decided against it.

Once I deemed myself acceptable after towel drying my hair so that it went curly rather than frizzy I left it as it was and put a little bit of make-up on, after applying my make-up I noticed my husband was still in the shower probably fallen asleep or something, I go in there and see him just leaning against the side, I go over and switch the water off he opens an eye and smirks at me slowly.

"Oh, no you don't mister. I'm dressed for school, now you need to get ready, mom's making us bagels and poached eggs, if you hurry they wont get cold." I said walking out blowing him a kiss locking away the thought of him naked his body glistening with the water droplets trailing lines down his sculpted abs, I'd have to wait until later to follow the trail that lucky drop of water got to go.

Shaking my head a little to get the thought out of my head before I jumped on Jacob again for the second time today I went downstairs. I see that everybody else was ready and had obviously hunted the previous night since their eyes were a beautiful butterscotch colour, all apart from Grandma and Grandpa anyway, Grandpa had learnt to ignore the smell of human blood over his years of being a Vampire, and Grandma decided to stay behind and watch after me and Jacob since I didn't need to hunt as much as everybody else and can survive just as well on human food.

"Good morning." I said to everybody, "Thanks for leaving my uniform out for me Aunt Alice." I said with a smile looking over at her, although a bit worried as to when she did it since it wasn't that way before I went to bed last night. Alice was wearing another style of the uniform option which was a blue tartan skirt with suspenders attached in the same material with her white shirt tucked in with the same tartan continental neck tie as myself with knee high socks and black shoes with the same blazer. It seemed the white shirt, neck tie and blazer were staples to the uniform as well as the black socks and shoes, however everything else was interchangeable, I headed over to the breakfast bar.

There were two portions of my requested breakfast just one was twice as big. I just had one Bagel cut in half with one slice of Ham on each side with a Poached Egg on each, whereas the other breakfast had two bagels cut in half with Ham and Bacon on top with four eggs.

"I'm guessing Jacob isn't awake yet?" Mom asked me as she placed knives and forks next to the two plates.

"He's awake, he is walking down the stairs to the garage now." Dad said to her obviously reading Jacob's thoughts, and then shuddering giving me a look, I shrugged, he shouldn't eavesdrop on a married couples' thoughts. At least we weren't as loud with our thoughts as Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose. Dad was wearing his uniform to with plain black chino trousers and black shoes with a white shirt tucked into his trousers a tartan tie around his neck which was undone currently and his blazer which was the same style as mine.

"Oh, speaking of." Aunt Rosalie said darting away out the front door with a conspiratorial smirk on her face.

Just as she disappeared Jacob appeared and sat down at the table, he said hello to everybody that he could see and then started eating his food, I followed his lead also eating my breakfast. Jacob's uniform consisted of his black slacks and black shoes, but his shirt was still slightly undone and untucked, around his neck and the tartan tie around his neck again still undone his blazer was slung over his shoulder but he put it over the back of the stool when he sat down.

He didn't waste any time and had already devoured one half of a Bagel he then turned to Grandma and commended her cooking like he always does.

"These eggs are fabulous Esme, so much better than you would get in a café, they over do them so they aren't runny, these are perfect!" Jacob before stuffing more food into his mouth. I shake my head at him with a small smile. He was a complete savage, but he was my savage.

"You're welcome Jacob, you to Renesmee. Now hurry up and eat otherwise you will be late for your first day of school. Jacob, I want you to try, I know it's your second time, but you need to get your GED okay? So please do pay attention in classes. I'll get one of the boys to watch over you and make sure you're paying attention if I have to." Grandma said sternly. She can be a force of nature when she wanted to and the look she was giving my Jacob was a small indication of what she was capable of then Jacob will most certainly try and do well.

"Yes Esme. I'll try, since Nessie wanted the High School experience I had to take the opportunity to go back and get my GED? I really want to be able to pay my way, and when and if we can move back to Forks in the future I would like to open a Mechanics in both Forks and the Reservation because the ones in Forks and Port Angeles are ridiculously expensive, and to be able to do that I need qualifications." Jacob said looking down at his plate. I touched his hand sending him my thoughts of how proud I was of him no matter what but that I can't wait to go back to Forks and spend quality time with our families.

The plan was move away for about four years until I graduated and then go back to Forks on our own and for the rest of the family to move slightly closer but not to Forks. They spoke to the Denali's and they asked if living near to them would be an issue which they said it wouldn't be so they might even go into Canada if need be, but that's not for a while yet anyway.

"But since we are already on the subject of school, why did you have to pick a High School that had a uniform, it's so constricting." Jacob said with a grumble looking over towards my grandparents, but he still managed to lean over to place a kiss on my lips before he continued eating.

"It was the only decent school around. Anyway, before we do head to school however, what's the back story? Jacob?" Grandpa Carlisle asked, with Dad standing next to him. The others already knew what the back story was with the Eidetic memory that all Vampires have.

"Carlisle was best friends with my dad growing up, and after he got sick when I was nine years old, my dad asked you to foster me so that he could still see me on a regular basis – we lived the next town over – so that he could focus on trying to get better and not holding me back in school with having to look after him, Carlisle hired a private carer to look after him and try and get him better, he never did and is still in a wheelchair. I'm still close to my dad and see him and my sisters every other weekend, but I decided to move with you because I've grown up with you and lived with you for the best part of eight years and feel more at home here than I do with my dad… Is that everything?" Jacob said with a concentrated face, looking up at my dad questioningly.

"Yes, you recalled it perfectly. Well done. Renesmee, your turn." Dad said turning to me. I took a deep breath and told them the entire family back story.

"Our family derive from 'old money' as you'd call it now. Carlisle who is my adoptive father, was born into both the Brandon and the Hale's family fortune. The Brandon family made their fortune hundreds of years earlier through the Rail Road Industry and his mother's family, the Hale's, made their fortune from the Banking Industry. When they had my Carlisle, they put him into a well renowned private school for children with rich parents and there he met my adoptive mother Esme, she was friends with my father's late sister Sasha, she died in a fire with her son, but that's another story. Esme's family the Platt's made their money through Real Estate and Hotel's. She met this man when she was young called Charles Everson whose family were in the military and were well off and they married. However, Charles just wanted all of Esme's inheritance and tried to kill her and unknowingly his unborn child so she ran away. She then lost her son and was told she'd never be able to have children again. She then met Carlisle at Sasha's funeral and they ended up getting married and by some miracle give birth to Emmett, Alice and Isabella with the help of IVF, and then they decided to adopt and foster the rest of us. Dad – I mean Edward and I are the Masen twins, our parents died when we were three and you began fostering us and then decided to adopt us, we are going to be freshmen. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister and their last name is Whitlock, they are to be in their Junior and Sophomore years respectively. Emmett is going to be in his Junior year with Rosalie. Alice and Bella are going to be Sophomores and are going by the surname of Brandon and Jacob is going to be a Junior too…" I told them.

"Well done sweetheart, that was perfect and probably more information than was needed, I think your dad only meant how are we all related but at least we now know you know the entire backstory." Mom said with a small laugh and kissed my head.

"Yeah, quick question though, we are still allowed to be with our respective partners, right?" Mom asked hooking her hand around Dad's bent arm possessively. Mom was wearing the Tartan Pencil Skirt which went down to just below her knees – probably the only reason she wore it, she hated skirts of any kind – with her white blouse tucked in and a Tartan tie like the boys one which went inside her skirt, with black tights and black shoes, she had also opted for the cardigan option and wore that under her blazer. Mom had her long dark brown wavy locks down with half of it up of her face with a couple of tendrils that came down, framing her face. She had minimal make-up on, just enough so she didn't look as pale.

"Yes Bella, you can be in relationships, just no wedding or engagement bands, switch them to your right hand now please, they will act as promise rings." Grandpa said, whilst everybody did exactly that, however, my mom put her engagement ring on a chain around her neck.

I took my wedding band and switched it to my right hand so it acted more as a promise ring, Jacob did the same with his ring except placing it on his middle finger since boys didn't exactly wear promise rings, it would just look like a normal ring. He could say it was his dads wedding band or something like that.

Just after Aunt Rosalie came back into the living room with Uncle Emmett following her dutifully. She was wearing a Navy-blue pencil skirt which hugged her enviable figure in all the right places and made her waist look tiny, with her white blouse tucked into her skirt with her Navy-blue ribbon tie around her neck, she had paired it with a pair of double striped stocking designed tights – which she'll probably get sent home for, with a pair of black shoes she had also opted for the Dark-Grey cardigan and had her Blazer. Aunt Rosalie's hair was perfect as usual, she had decided to make a bow out of her own hair, so most of her long blonde hair was down, but the top half was placed into a pretty bow making her look younger.

"Nessie, can you come with me please?" Rose asked me nicely.

"Sure." I got up, kissed Jake on the top of his head and followed her out of the room, I'd finished my breakfast anyway, we headed towards the living room and she sat me down on the couch. Everybody else except for Jake who was still eating his breakfast had followed and were now loitering around the living room.

"Well, the entire family decided since we were going to High School and it was your first adventure as a true Young Adult, we got you a present." Aunt Rose said smiling at me, I turned around to look at everybody else they were also smiling. Rose handed me a small box with a ribbon neatly tied on top of it and I took my time to open it delicately.

Inside the tiny box was a velvet casing holding a key, not just any key though it was a car key. I opened my mouth in shock and practically squealed with delight, the Audi symbol was staring back at me on the front of the key.

"Oh, my gosh! Thank you! Thank you so much everybody!" I said running around hugging everybody equally.

"You're welcome, it's in the driveway." Dad said to me from the other side of the room. I ran straight for the front door and forced it open and immediately saw a beautiful white Audi Q7 sitting there with a bright pink bow on the front.

"Oh wow! Can I drive it to school today please!?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course, that's why we have given you it today. It's your first day of officially being an adult." Mom said with a smile, she came over to me and hugged me gently. She was nowhere near as strong as she used to be, but she was still stronger than me and could hurt me easily. I walked over to the car and opened the driver's side door. Dad had taught me how to drive all last year so that wasn't an issue and Mom went to her friend J Jenks to get me a driver's licence so that everything was legal – to a certain extent anyway, since he dealt in forged goods such as Birth Certificates, Passports and Driver's Licences.

"Is everybody ready for school?" Esme asks us, since we were already in the driveway, near garage and subsequently, the cars, "It wouldn't hurt to get there early since you have to find your way around school and pick up your class schedules."

"I'm ready, I don't know about everyone else." Alice said, before she disappeared and came back with various bags in her tiny arms. She handed them out, apparently, the school didn't have bags to go with the uniform, so we each had something that suited our personalities. Mom just had a plain Grey backpack, Aunt Alice had a Japanese style satchel type backpack which was small and suited her small stature, Aunt Rose had a large black handbag that had a large shoulder strap and I had a plain black leather backpack. The boys just had normal satchel bags in black or brown, except Jacob, he didn't have a bag at all, his stuff was in Rosalie's bag since they would be sharing the majority of their classes along with Emmett's belongings, probably explained why her bag was so huge. He didn't like having extra clothes or things on him in case he needed to phase quickly, the uniform itself was already irritating him by the look on his face, he wasn't happy about having to wear so many clothes, nor was I to be quite honest, I gotten used to seeing him topless around the Rez and Forks.

"Erm, I just need to grab my jacket." Jacob said running back inside the house and towards the kitchen where he left his blazer. He came back outside a minute later with the blazer on and his shirt still untucked and tie still undone. I laughed at him but dad frowned. I thought he looked cute.

"Seriously Jacob, look presentable, we have an image to uphold." Alice said tutting at him walking over to do up his tie nearly strangling him in the process. He tucked his shirt in whilst Alice did his tie, once all that was done he did look mildly presentable. Probably not as well put together as dad, but about as well put together as Uncle Emmett since they're both huge.

The ladies are going to love them… Unfortunately for us anyway.

"Have fun at school kids, and please try to fit in this time. That means you Rosalie!" Esme warned her.

"Sure Mom. I'll try not to be a complete bitch this time… Promise." Rosalie says with a smirk on her face.

"You better, I don't want to be hearing about you or anybody else scaring the Humans. So, behave. All of you." Esme threatens. She may be sweet as honey but that woman can be terrifying if she gets annoyed.

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Grandma."

"Yeah Momma Fang." We all repeated afterwards. Esme looked towards Jacob after he said Momma Fang with a slight smile and shake of her head, she came over and hugged each of us wishing us good luck on our first day of school.

We all jumped into the cars, my new one was being used to drive the girls. Dad was driving his trusty Volvo. Aunt Rose suggests we have an impromptu race with the boys, to which I agree and tear out of the driveway before giving the boys a chance, and down towards the Highway. Once on the Highway, Dad catches up and we are fairly neck and neck.

"Ness, wait until we turn off this junction then overtake him, we literally have half a mile after that to get a decent speed on him before we get to the High School." Alice said to me with a blank look on her face.

"Okay, tell me when Aunt Alice." I said watching the other cars, fortunately the roads were fairly empty at the moment, they wouldn't be in another 20minutes.

"Okay Ness, take this junction and overtake him, I think his coming up on your outside so overtake him on the inside." She said still looking blank.

"Alice! That's illegal! Renesmee, don't you dare do that!" Mom scolds me.

Alice smirks to herself already knowing my decision, I undertake the boys on the inside and speed off in front of him pressing down on the gas, Rose and Alice laugh loudly and Mom huffs with indignation. I pull into the school after a couple more minutes of the high-speed chase pull into an empty space neatly.

I get out the car elegantly after I put the car in park and the others follow me, mom was angry with me her face set to a frown I laugh with the exhilaration of it, Aunt Alice and Rose join me in the laughter theirs coming out like bells drawing the attention of passing Humans.

Dad and the others pull up next to us and get out the car a couple of seconds later. Dad giving me a disappointed look, although he can't exactly talk because he was driving dangerously too.

"Yes, I can Renesmee, my reflexes are quicker than yours. You could have gotten into an accident." He reprimands me.

"No, she wouldn't have Edward. She had me in the car for one, and two, she has quicker reflexes than any human, she wouldn't have gotten into an accident. Stop wrapping her in cotton wool. She's a big girl now, married she even has sex on a regular basis, let her live her life." Alice tells him off. Dad growls lowly at her barely audible but enough for Alice to blow a raspberry at him. Jacob and I just blush profusely as she brought our sex life into the conversation, I guess though if trying to show somebody that you're not a little girl anymore, mentioning the fact that you have sex regularly is probably the best way to knock it into their heads…

"We need to go to the office and sign in. Anybody know where that is?" Rose asks everybody looking around, Alice nods her head slightly and leads the way, after we decided to go to this school she got all the maps and details of where everything was located, including escape routes just in case anything went wrong.

We walk through the car park which is practically empty of students except for the occasional stragglers, but full of cars. We go into the school and see the student body milling around the hallways chatting to friends or dropping off books at their lockers, however, all this stops when we enter the hallway. Everybody turns to stare at the new group of kids. Rosalie seems to be a hit with the male population of the hallway, as per usual. Mom seemed to be a hit with the boys also, as well as Alice. After they looked at the other three though they spent more time on me, because I obviously seemed more obtainable, bloody human genetics. Their eyes lingered on me the longest as we walked through the hallway. After we walked passed them the whispers started.

" _Wow, look at the arse on the Blonde, wouldn't mind giving that a tap, eh lads"_

" _Yeah man, she looks like she'd be into a lot of kink."_

" _The little dark haired one looks like she'd be fun to have a go with…"_

" _Nah, man. The Blonde is with the big one and the short one is with the blonde guy. What about the other two?"_

" _The other dark haired girl is pretty hot, but again she looks like she is with the guy who could be the other girls brother. The only one who seems to be unattached is the dark blonde one… At least we can have a go on one of them at least."_ A group of nasty boys were whispering to each other, Jacob growled along with Dad at the last bit, I took Jacob's hand in mine to show them that I wasn't unattached.

"Jacob, it's okay, they'll get the picture soon that we all have respective others." I said with my hand still in his, I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth to calm Jacob down and to show the male population that Jake and I are together.

"Come on, let's get to the office so we can deal with these pig-headed teenage boys in closer proximity." Mom said sarcastically. We all nodded and headed towards the school office each holding our respective others hands. People still stared and girls still gossiped, mainly about how we all seemed to be 'together'.

Dad lead the way into the school office, let go of mom's hand and headed over to the receptionist. She was on the phone when we went in but she saw us and smiled and pointed over towards the chairs to make ourselves comfortable until she ended the phone call.

"– Of course, Sir, we will do our utmost to make sure that the students are well looked after. Thank you for your phone call Sir. We will make sure… Thank you for your call, have a good day. Goodbye…" The receptionist said on the phone writing things down on a notepad in front of her. She hangs up the phone and another receptionist comes over to the printer.

"Was that the Dean? He never phones unless something important has happened." The other receptionist said.

"Arlene, he was just reminding me that the new Doctor's children are starting school today and to make sure they're welcome which I'm guessing would be the kids sitting over there, so if you don't mind I'm going to stop gossiping and get on with my job or they'll be late to their first classes. Can you start printing their schedules out for me please? Thank you, Arlene." She said sending her off to the other side of the room. She waved us over so we headed over there.

"Hello, my names Miss. Sandoval, but you can call me Nuka, everybody else does. I'm guessing you are the Brandon's? I'll just need you to fill out some forms for us, your full names and address as well as emergency contacts, and other information that we deem fit. Once that's done, I'll give you your timetables." Nuka said to us, she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and started handing out pieces of paper to all of us.

We walked back over to where we were sitting originally and filled out the forms. It was easy like full name, date of birth, guardian/parents' names that sort of thing. It didn't take us to long then on the same form was the classes we wanted to take. I decided I wanted to take Music, Drama, Art and Languages – which included Spanish, French, Italian and German. The rest were core subjects like English, Math, Science, Social Studies and Gym.

I handed my sheet in first, everybody else was still debating on what they wanted to study.

"Oh, they do a mechanic's course. I'm going to take that, oh and wood shop." Jacob said looking through the list and marking off subjects he wanted to take.

"I'm thinking about doing Mechanic's but I'm pretty sure I'd be the only girl in there…" Rosalie said more to herself than anybody.

"Oh yeah, you should definitely take it. We will probably be in the same class so we can work together if you wanted?" Jacob offered an olive branch. Rosalie was silent for a minute just looking at Jacob testing the sincerity. After a while she had a small smile on her face and marked her paper.

"Sure, partners." She said holding her hand out for Jacob to shake. He did and for once I felt like some kind of understanding had passed between them. They did work on cars together back home and Rosalie helped on occasion at the Car Garage back in the Rez if they got a particularly hard car to fix, it was more a mutual agreement rather than friendship.

We all go up after we filled in our forms after we chose our other elective classes and after scanning them through the computer she could assign us classes that fit into the empty spaces. It took her about 10 minutes because she had a couple of issues with a few of the classes we chose running at the same time, after she changed around some of the classes she got it to run smoothly again.

"Okay, all your classes are sorted. Emmett, Alice and Isabella Brandon?" She said handing the corresponding timetables to each of my family members.

"Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock?" She said holding out their timetables, they took them and said thank you.

"Edward and Reh-Ruh- I'm sorry dear, how do you pronounce your name?" Nuka asked me kindling after stumbling over my name.

"It's pronounced Ruh-Nez-May, but Nessie is fine." I said smiling at her and took my schedule, I looked at it and saw that my first class of the day was double English.

"Thank you, Nessie, and finally Jacob Black?" She said handing over the last timetable we said our thank you and headed to our first class.

We all collected our class schedules and headed off in the directions of the rooms they're located in with the help of the maps that Nuka handed us, but not before giving Jake a small kiss before leaving him for the rest of the day. With the first class of the day circled and where we currently were also circled. She said we could ask other students for directions for the other classes.

I head towards the classroom that is circled on my map, Dad is with me in this class since we are in the same year. We walk into the classroom and hand the teacher our slips for them to sign for us to show that we made it to class. Once they were signed we were told to sit at an available seat.

There were only two seats left one on a table with a nice looking biracial girl with dark chestnut coloured hair and caramel coloured skin. She was very pretty and had strikingly blue eyes that stood out from her darker skin tone. She was dressed in the plaid pleated skirt with the suspenders attached and her white shirt undone at the collar slightly with her dark blue tie tucked into her skirt keeping it neat and respectable. She smiled at me in welcome and motioned for me to sit. My dad had to sit next to some guy over the other side of the room, but he looked at me and smiled letting me know this girl was nice. Sitting down next to her she turned to me and held her hand out in greeting.

"Hi, my names Eden Bartlett, nice to meet you…" She said introducing herself, taking her hand and shaking it smiling back, I introduced myself.

"Renesmee Mason. The boy I came in with is my brother Edward Mason. We've just moved here." I said to her whilst nodding over towards dad to point him out to her. She turned around and whistled lowly.

"Wow, your brother is hot… Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said laughing to herself.

"Erm… Okay… It's fine. A lot of people say that, his girlfriend won't be impressed by that though." I said laughing at her embarrassment, hinting about the fact that he's in a relationship will hopefully keep people away from both my parents.

"Oh wow. Does she go here to?" Eden asks curiously.

"Yeah, me and my brother are adopted by Dr Brandon and his wife Esme, my brother is dating their daughter Isabella." I explained to her.

"I heard about that, so are all you guy guys like together? Who's related to who?" She questioned curiously.

"Carlisle and Esme, have three biological children Emmett is the oldest, then the girls Alice and Isabella. My brother and Bella are dating, Alice and Jasper one of the Whitlock siblings are together and Emmett is with Rosalie, Jaspers sister, And Jacob is dating me." I say ticking people off with my fingers. May as well get that over and done with, I will probably have to say it a few more times before other's spread it around the school anyway.

"Oh, why are you adopted may I ask? You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Oh, no it's fine. My parents died when Edward and I were three, at the time Carlisle and Esme were wanting another baby and had no success. They offered to Foster children instead since they just wanted to offer a loving home, they already had Rosalie and Jasper there and they decided to foster us to. After a year or so of fostering the four of us, they decided to just adopt all of us, which they did and here we are." I told Eden, she looked like she was going to cry.

"That's so lovely. Sorry, I don't mean to cry, it's just so nice to have been wanted." Eden mumbles to herself towards the end.

"What do you mean, nice to be wanted?"

"Well, my dad left my mom when I was barely a year old, we haven't heard from him since." She said shaking her head. I put a calming hand on her shoulder and turned her back around when the teacher called the class to attention.

* * *

 **Authors Note: - Part One of Two!**

 **Next Chapter will be posted soon. Please make sure to Read and Review! I need to know how much people are liking this story so far.**

 **I have so many ideas as to where to go with this story so I really hope people like it and want to read this! Please let me know!**

 **Thank You xx**

 _ **Edited on:- 29/3/17 - Please Re-read!**_


	3. But Sometimes They Can Be The Worst

Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

But then again… Sometimes they can be the worst

* * *

 _Authors Note: Part Two of Two, I hope you enjoy it and again, please review. After this chapter, I'm going to be taking a small break to try and catch up with writing so that I'm ahead, but I had to update this story because I'd changed my mind of where I wanted to go with it, and I hope you guys like it and can be patient with me. Thank you!_

After my double English class this morning we had a 15-minute break that I spent with Eden showing me around, then I had Math and Social Studies. Now though, it was Lunch time. Eden asked me if I wanted to sit with her and her friends but I turned her down to sit with my family on the first day.

So, here I was with the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria surrounding me and my family where we were the main topic of discussion. Trying to avoid listening we were all having our own conversations, mom, dad and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie had divulged about their first classes and people who had made an impression upon them, it was now my turn.

"How's it going so far sweetheart?" Mom asked me whilst strategically moving food around her plate making it seem like she was eating it. I was currently waiting for Jacob to turn up, not being with him all the time was hard and I missed him. He was also needed since all the vamps had their food pretending to eat it whereas if Jacob was here they could just casually move the trays around until they were all clean. They didn't get a huge amount of food between them, probably the equivalent to what Jake would eat during a lunch at home anyway.

"Yes, we made sure not to get much, although we got a few bits' of fruit so if you fancy some apples we have plenty." Dad answered my thoughts. I smiled at him and told him I'd see how I felt after this.

"I hate that humans are expected to eat this crap." Rosalie sniffed at her lunch tray in front of her, "Lunches at school when I was a kid were so much better than this, this is practically child cruelty. When I was at school we used to have these cakes that had sprinkles on top with pink or white icing. They were delicious. Doesn't look like they do them anymore. Now that I mention it… I don't remember seeing them in Forks either." She frowned.

"I think that's the most compassionate thing I've ever heard you say Blondie." Jacob said sitting down next to me giving a swift kiss on my cheek before stuffing half of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Well, I do actually have a heart somewhere in my cold, dead body. It's about time I start using it. Esme's right, I need to start interacting with the Humans not feeling sorry for myself for something I have no control over anymore." She said with a sad smile, but there was resolution in her eyes that made us think that she was finally accepting her life for all of the downsides as well as the upsides. After all, if she hadn't been changed into a Vampire by Grandpa she would never have met Emmett the love of her life.

My dad however, just smiled at Rose obviously seeing more in her mind than she was offering and squeezed her shoulder gently in a comforting way. Rosalie then leaned over towards Emmett and put her head on his shoulder and he placed a loving kiss on top of her blonde head.

Jake however, just continued to stuff his face, as per usual. I wacked Jake on the arm telling him off for not being sensitive to Rosalie's situation and continued eating my lunch. Dad's job was to keep watch on the humans to make sure that none were paying too much attention to us so that we could get away with the no eating portion of the day.

It wasn't long before Jake had in fact finished all the food but left some on a few of the plates. We weren't all going to finish our lunches.

"So how has your day been so far Jake?" I asked him since we don't share any classes.

"Yeah they've been alright… Some girl though in my English class started hitting on me. Got a bit upset when I paid her no attention, because I only have eyes for my beautiful wife." He said with a smile kissing me again this time a little deeper. My mind shot back to this morning and how much I couldn't wait to get him home and underneath me again. Dad cleared his throat to gain our attention since my mind was wandering to dangerous territory and that half of the students in the cafeteria were now watching us.

I was in the middle of that thought when a fake blonde haired girl came walking over to our table and tapped Jacob on the shoulder. She leaned down over me pushing me slightly to the side. Her pushed up boobs were eye level with Jacob when he turned around.

When he did he cleared his throat, and leaned back, to see who rudely stuck their boobs in his face. I was trying not to growl too loudly and Jasper was holding onto my arm making sure I wouldn't pounce on the slut who decided that my husband was now her prey. I would make her the fucking prey. Whore.

"Hi Destiny, do you need help with something?" Jacob asked politely not once looking at her boobs other than the unintentional time before when he turned around. The other females at the table were glaring at her, not that she noticed.

"Hi Jacob, could I borrow your notes for last period, or you could come over to my place tonight my parents are out of town, we'd have the place to ourselves." Destiny with her disgustingly bleach blonde hair said huskily, obviously trying to sound seductive but to me it sounds like she was trying to hold in a massive fart.

"Erm… No sorry, I have a girlfriend and We're busy tonight, plus a few of my brothers are coming over." Jacob stated to her abruptly trying to get her to leave him alone.

"Well, how about tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Did you not hear that he has a girlfriend?" I said before I realised what I was saying.

"What's it to you?"

"He's my boyfriend, so it's my business if you're flirting with him. Plus, if he says he's busy, he's busy. So back off and take the hint." I grumble back.

"And who was talking to you anyway?" Destiny sneered at me down her pug shaped nose.

"Nobody, but when I see a fake, peroxide, blonde, slut, flirting with my boyfriend practically forcing herself upon him because using her _body_ to get attention is the easiest way because she obviously isn't getting attention anywhere else." I sneer back at her before raising from me chair to get some height on her. My family were quiet in the background allowing me to handle it but I could feel Uncle Jasper's presence on my emotions keeping me slightly calm to keep the situation from escalating.

"Augh, whatever. See you around Jacob…" She sneers at me but turns a sickly sweet whilst talking to Jacob. She turns and walks away swinging her hips in a no doubt she thinks seductively fashion, whereas to me it just looks like she's trying not to shit herself.

"No, you fucking won't you peroxide bitch." I seethed after her.

"Well, that was interesting…" Jasper said looking back and forwards between me and Jacob.

"Hmm…" Dad agreed doing the same between me and Jacob.

Jacob and I both shrug and continue our previous conversation, or at least the conversation we were going to start before being rudely interrupted. Jacob knew I was possessive of him, he said it was very normal for an Alpha female. We like to know that we have ownership over our Alpha Males. Now everybody else knew too. My family had never seen this side of me before because nobody had ever tried to steal Jacob out from underneath me. That was probably why they were quite shocked at my reaction.

We talked about how his other classes and whether he'd made any friends until the class bell went and Jacob practically had to drag himself away not wanting to leave me and go into a classroom where Peroxide could potentially be. Giving him a nudge I send him on his way with Aunt Rose and I head off in the opposite direction with Aunt Alice.

"It'll work out in the end princess, Jacob would never leave you. You're his imprint there's nothing for you to worry about, even the thought of being with other women disgusts him." Alice said to me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and gently tugging on a strand of my hair.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just being stupid now. Ignore me, one day in this place and I'm already thinking like a stupid insecure teenage girl." I said laughing at the ridiculousness of it, we were married and imprinted for god's sake. He wouldn't even touch another female anyway.

I was looking down at my class schedule wondering where I needed to go. I just figured it out when Eden came running up to me, along with two girls who looked identical.

"Nessie! Hey, have you got double Drama? If so, Scarlett and Savannah can walk you there since they're in the same class. I'm not unfortunately, Drama was never a strong point for me." Eden said laughing.

"Yeah, I have I was just wondering how to get there, I guess I don't have to worry now. Hi my names Renesmee Cullen." I said holding my hand out to shake the two new girl's hands, they also introduced themselves to Alice and shook her hand too.

"Hi, my names Scarlett Steele and this is my twin sister Savannah." Scarlett said holding her hand out to shake mine, then her twin did the same both with a welcoming smile.

"Okay, now I've made introductions, have fun in drama ladies. I'll see you in last period. Why do they have to do Gym on a Monday!" Eden said walking off shaking her head.

I wave goodbye to Aunt Alice and walk towards Drama with Scarlett and Savannah who I learn have been best friends with Eden since middle school along with another girl called Cosette, who is also in our Drama class.

After I was forced to introduce myself in front of the whole class the lesson was then able to start. We had to get into groups of four to do an exercise to get to know each other better. Ours was to do Musical Freeze Improvs. It's like musical statues except that you have to do a random improvisation with the rest of the group.

It was actually a pretty fun class. It was over way to quickly, and before we knew it, it was time for Gym. The one good thing about Gym was that they mixed up some year groups. The Freshmen had their Gym class with the Sophomore Class, and the Juniors have theirs with the Seniors.

Which meant that we had our class with my dad, mom, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. I was walking to Gym with Scarlett and Savannah as well as my new friend Cosette when Eden ran up to us from somewhere and joined us.

"So how was Drama?" She questioned.

"It was so funny. We had to play this Musical Improv game that was just hilarious, some of the things the boy's in our group came out with honestly. At some point we ended up talking about mythical creatures and all sorts." Cosette said laughing. I just smiled along with them, that bit of the class in particular stuck with me because it was so out of the blue. It wasn't Vampires that were specifically referenced, but Werewolves and Witches were.

"That sounds cool. I had music, you can just imagine how that was, your brother was in that class too, he's very good at the Piano, made me cry when he played the song he'd written for you Ness. I was sitting with Greg again though. He seemed to ask a lot of questions about you Nessie. Seems like you might have a secret admirer." Eden said with a sad smile whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Greg has a wonderful habit of being a dog. Basically, every year from about 8th grade he would take a liking to the prettiest girl in class. He would then date her and dump her harshly once he got bored of her when we were younger now he just sticks around until he gets what he wants from her. Fortunately, he would never date any of us because we know what a douchebag he can be." Savannah told me after Eden took too long to answer, she was obviously trying to be diplomatic whereas I've noticed the Steele twins are anything but.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out, plus I'm happy with Jacob so nothing would happen anyway, he will have to just date the second hottest obtainable girl that he can find this year." I said with a smile continuing to walk towards the gym class. When we got there, I saw Mom and Alice waiting by the door to the girl's locker room, obviously waiting for me.

"Hey, Ness. Are these your new friends?" Bella asked gliding over towards us.

"Yes, Bella this is, Eden, Scarlett, Savannah and Cosette." I said whilst pointing to everybody individually.

"Nice to meet you, my names Isabella Brandon but everybody calls me Bella and this is my sister Alice." Mom said pointing towards Alice. This is going to get confusing…

Once they all made their own introductions I started talking to my family. Asking how their days were going so far, how Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Jacob were since they were older so didn't share this class with us.

"The others are fine, they're with their new friends. Yes, even Rose has made a friend." Alice said with a smirk.

"Seriously? Who've they made friends with?" I asked quietly, they never made friends with Humans, although Grandma did say to try and fit in more this time.

"Rose made friends with a girl on the Cheerleading team called Vivienne Lake, Emmett hasn't really made friends with anybody but he has two guys, Marius and Zeke trying to convince him to join the football team, which he can't do because he still can't keep his strength under control. Jasper made friends with a guy in his History class called Byron, and Jacob has made friends with a few guys on the Basketball team called Lamar, Laurence and Archie." Mom said to me since they've obviously been talking to each other.

"Oh cool. I'm surprised Aunt Rose took Grandma's threat seriously." I frowned, Aunt Rose had a serious dislike towards humans, she resented them because they could have everything that she wanted.

"Maybe, she's softening up. After you were born Nessie she became a nicer person. She got her need for a child out with you sweetheart. You helped heal her." Mom said to me and a sweet smile and a stroke of my hair. I smiled back and we went into the separate changing rooms and started getting ready. Wasn't long before we were all herded into the sports hall and to where the boys were waiting for us.

A loud whistle was blown to gain everybody's attention, "Okay! For those of you who don't know my name is Coach Moody and I'm going to put you through your paces. Today however is going to be fairly easy with a boys' vs girls Dodgeball match. So, I can test stamina and accuracy. Split off into two teams, boys to the left, girls on the right." He shouted to us gruffly.

We all split off into our groups but since there were so many for two year groups were paired together he then got us to split into another group of two, so two girls' teams and two boy's teams. We were each made to play against a team of the opposite sex and whoever won then played the team who won the other game next week. Seemed fair.

Our team managed to play fairly well against the other team and we surprisingly won, probably because it had two Vampires and a Half Vampire on their team but they didn't need to know that, on the plus side I only got sent to the bench three times, Mom and Alice never did though, they were pros. Although if somebody had told me that Mom hated sports when she was human and was a complete klutz I would never have believed them. The boy's team on the other side won that game, which was the team dad was on. Probably cheating knowing him. I sometimes wish I had a better ability than just placing my thoughts in people's heads and not allowing in mental attacks. Jealousy will get you nowhere though Renesmee.

I turn to congratulate my family on our win when a ball comes flying towards my face out of nowhere and knocks me in the face. I fall to the floor from the shock of it, the sounds of my family asking if I'm alright surrounding me, I turn to look at them and tell them that I'm fine it just knocked me off balance, but not before seeing a bleach blonde haired girl, smirking at me from the other side of the room. She was going to pay for this…

Sometimes, first days can be the best. But then again, sometimes they can be the worst. Especially if you, like me, manage to make an enemy on the first day.

School wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would.

* * *

A.N:- Thank you for sticking with this story, it is currently being written and will be updated shortly.

I want to say a MASSIVE Thank You to my Beta Cara! You are Fab!

Please Review! They make me happy and know that people are reading and enjoy!

Thank you!

 _ **Edited on:- 29/3/17 - Please Re-read!**_


	4. Another Day, Another Problem

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

Another Day, Another Problem

 **A/N: Hi Guys, Putting this up here so people will actually see it. I'm posting this early because it was my Birthday last week and I wanted to treat everybody as a birthday treat! So please make sure to REVIEW! They make me so happy to know that people are actually reading! So please, even if it's to just say 'Good Story' or 'Keep up the good work' That's all you need to do!**

 **Thanks again**

 **SMW xx**

* * *

Yesterday's school day was boring all the way up until the end of the day. Getting a phone call from Edward wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary was the anger that was in his voice. Apparently, somebody had hit Ness in the head with a dodge ball so hard that it made her fall over which is some feat to do to a Half-Vampire. I rushed to the car park where Edward said they were heading and met them there. I checked her over with the little knowledge of First Aid that I got from Carlisle when I got there, and she seemed okay, not a mark on her and she was pissed.

"Do you know who did this Ness?" I asked her ready to rip into somebody for hurting my mate.

"Yes, Jacob I do. And no, you're not getting involved, I would rather try and handle this myself." Ness said with a sad smile on her face.

"Okay, but in the meantime, let's go home yeah?" I suggested pulling her over towards her car. Rosalie decided to drive it in case Ness had a minor concussion or something, we wouldn't know until we got her checked over by Carlisle when we got home.

"Sure, let's go home. Oh, have we got any blood stored up at home. I have a raging head ache now and don't fancy hunting." Ness asked her family around her.

"Yeah, I think we have enough left for a couple of glasses. I'll call Esme to let her know." Alice said pulling her phone out and getting in the car talking at a rapid pace.

It didn't take us long to drive back home once we all got into the cars, we just wanted the day over and done with. Of course, something like this would happen on the first day. Over me no less. I'm nothing special anyway. Go after one of the Vamps for Christ sakes.

We pulled into the driveway in less to no time at all, Ness was cuddling up to me and I was trying to keep her awake since if she did have a minor concussion going to sleep is not one of the best ideas.

Esme rushed out of the house as soon as she heard the cars driving up the driveway with a glass in hand filled to the brim with blood. Nessie got out of the car and nodding her head in silent acceptance, drained the glass and sighed contentedly. After drinking the blood, she looked and seemed a lot better, she was no longer leaning on me trying to find a comfortable place to lay her head, she was standing straight and alert. She walked into the living room and sat down on one of the many sofas in there. Everybody else followed her lead.

"So, what're we going to do about Destiny?" Bella asked her daughter.

"I could always get her kicked off the cheerleading squad… Since I'm tight with Viv now, she might do me a favour." Rosalie suggested to Ness who shook her head.

"No Aunt Rose, that's bullying. We aren't going to sink to her level. I suggest we just ignore it and if anything else happens we talk to the Principal, he will sort it, I'm part of the Brandon family after all." Nessie said laughing a little at the end, because she called us the Brandon's when she is a Cullen through and through. They all missed using the Cullen surname, but they can use it again in another five years if they really wanted.

We all started having our own conversations before Nessie started yawning and she laid her head on her mom's lap and drifted off into sleep.

"Jacob, she will need blood when she wakes up, would you be okay to go and get her some. A Buck will probably do her for the next few days. We really need to be encouraging her to start hunting more often too." Carlisle said to me writing something down on the doctors pad he always carried around with him.

"Yeah sure thing." I said getting up from the couch and giving my sleeping partner kiss on her forehead which she sighed at and I walked away out into the backyard to phase behind a big tree in the yard.

I folded my clothes up in the plastic storage box that was left out to put my things in when I phased, spare clothes were also left there in case I phased on the fly.

I let the heat fill me and in the next second I'm on all fours. I shake my fur out since it's been a while since I last phased about two weeks ago, I took note of who was phased and said hello to them.

 _Hey Jake!_ Leah answered me

 _Jake! Nice to hear from you man!_ Seth said to me with his permanently happy tone.

 _Hello Jacob_ many other of the wolves said mixing into one, unless they were far up the hierarchy they were very formal to me, except those who're directly related to me like my cousin or friends.

 _Hey Cuz!_ Speaking of cousins, that was my younger cousin Seraphina on my father's side, she is my Aunt Jennie's and her life partner Verity's daughter. They decided to have a child each so Aunt Jennie fell pregnant first and they had Sera by invitro fertilisation, when Sera was about 10months old they started trying for another baby. Verity however, suffered multiple miscarriages and determined that she wasn't meant to get pregnant, so Aunt Jennie tried again with a sperm donor – the same for both girls – and fell pregnant quickly and then Callidora was born.

 _Hi Sera, any sign of Callie phasing yet?_ I asked her since she and Callie live in the same house it was her job to watch over her to make sure she didn't hurt anybody.

 _No nothing yet. There is another kid though, well a couple who're close to phasing. I would have thought that once you and the Cullen's left the Phasing trigger would have stopped._

 _You make a valid point there, Sera, any sign of leaches around?_

 _No, not on the Rez, but since you guys left we cut down on our patrols in Forks._ Leah said to me, which made sense since nobody should be coming to Forks anymore.

 _Okay, well start up a Patrol around there again and make sure to include the old Cullen place. You might get some Vamp's looking for the Cullen's. After the whole Volturi fiasco the Vamps see them in high regard so just make sure they're friend not foe first yeah?_

 _Sure, thing boss, I'm near the boundary line anyway I'll do a quick run that way._ Brady said to me, he and Collin along with Collin's mate Margo ran up to the Cullen place to check over things.

 _Thanks guys, now I've got to go and catch a deer for Ness, somebody shot a dodgeball at her head and it knocked her over, she didn't go unconscious thank god but she did get a concussion._

 _Who the bloody hell did that!_ Leah growled, Ness was Leah's step-niece now for all intents and purposes. She was sometimes more protective of her than me.

 _This girl called Destiny Vega. All because I wouldn't show her no attention because I am with Nessie. She now has issues with Nessie 'cause of it of course._

 _Jeez Jake, I would have been fuming._ Seth said with a slight growl, he was protective over Nessie too. Most of the pack was since she was their Alpha Female, even though she isn't a wolf they'd still have to answer to her if I'm incapacitated. Her main job is to watch over the females of the pack and the reservation and make sure that they're okay, simply because females answer better to other females and can go to them for any issues.

I agree with Seth before I started running further into the woods, after I had been running for about five minutes deeming myself far enough in, I pause and stand eerily still, close my eyes and lift my muzzle to the air and sniff. Using my ears I stretch my hearing out and hear a herd of deer not too far away drinking from the river. By the sounds of things there was at least four there, one was a fawn though and the mother was there too – I'll leave those alone. We tend to go for the older Bucks anyway, mothers and babies were a no go otherwise it would diminish the population.

Running through the forest as quietly as a huge wolf could I snuck up behind the small herd. I crouched down as low as I could and did a sort of army crawl on my paws through the shrubbery. My tail twitches just the tiniest amount with the excitement of the hunt. I should snap the neck though without nicking the arteries otherwise Nessie won't have enough blood to drink if it loses too much. So, sizing up the Bucks neck, I ran.

Jumping out of the bush I practically jumped on the Bucks back and used his antlers to my advantage. I grabbed one of them into my mouth and jumped the other way causing his neck to twist an ungodly angle causing his neck to break and the rest of the herd, including mother and baby to escape, not that I was going to go for them anyway.

I didn't even have to bite his neck, I was very impressed with myself as were the others who saw through my mind. I released his antler from my mouth and got a better grip on it and dragged it through the woods.

It didn't take me long at all to get myself back to the Cullen house to the tree where my spare clothes were stored, and back to Nessie who was still asleep on her mom's lap. Edward and Carlisle took the Buck and took it outside to drain it into two containers to store in the fridge in the main house and in the fridge in our kitchenette for Ness when she wakes up.

Once I deemed Nessie was still okay, I went back out to the clothes I originally took off and brought them back in for them to be washed. Esme took them from me with a smile and put them in the washer.

"They'll be washed, dried and ironed by the morning. I'll place them in your wardrobe before you go to bed tonight." She placed her hand gently on my arm. She was very motherly towards me, I asked Edward once why and he told me her story and that she thought I needed a motherly presence in my life after my mom passed away. After hearing that I started called her Momma Fang. I couldn't call her Mom like the other's but it was close enough that she knew I loved her in my own way.

I went back to sit on the couch that Nessie was still lying on placing her feet on my lap and started stroking her legs. I had been sitting there for while just looking at everybody for a while, realising that these people are now my family. I was married into a family of Vampires and left my actual family to move away with my in-laws. Not many men would do that for their wives. I smiled to myself, happy that everything worked out alright. It was a rocky road, made rockier by the fact that Edward and Bella refused to let me tell Ness that she was my Imprint. She knew about imprinting, it was never a secret, but she never knew she was mine. Bella and Edward wanted her to make her own decision without the knowledge of the imprint possibly swaying her decision towards me. Fortunately, that never happened. I was whatever she needed, when she needed it. Of course, she was going to fall in love with me. I leaned back in my chair finally relaxed for the first time in a few hours when Alice gasped, I looked over towards her to see her eyes completely blank.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked his mate stroking her arm calmingly.

"I see us getting visitors in a week or so, although they don't know where they're going yet, just that they need to get to us. They stop off in Forks since that's where they heard we were last. Jacob let the pack know that strangers are coming into their territory and to not hurt them." Alice said as her eyes came back into focus. I nodded and grabbed my phone, wondering whether my packs previous conversation was merely coincidence or whether I'm suddenly physic. Scrolling down to the joint conversation between me, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil I typed;

 _Just some heads-up guys, Alice had a vision unknown vamps be in your area between now and a week, don't hurt them they're seeking help. Just be warned it might trigger the one's you've notice to start phasing._

I got a text back from Leah saying she'd let the rest of the pack help and to extend patrols to the Cullen house since they will be going there. She said she'd keep an eye on my cousin since that's who I was most worried about. Callie was only fifteen, nearly sixteen, so she was still young, her sister phased last year at the age of eighteen and immediately imprinted on one of our other newer wolves Cody Hill. The reason I worried about her was because she was an innocent mind. Very naïve and immature, once she was a wolf it would change her, hopefully she'd become more mature and less naïve but quite frankly that's who she was. I didn't want my cute innocent cousin to change because something out of her control happened to her.

After a short conversation with Leah and then dinner for me and Nessie after she woke up from her hour nap we went to snuggle in bed. It wasn't long before I drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming always of the beautiful copper haired girl who was sleeping soundly next to me who had no idea how much I loved her and wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

The start to my second day at Oak Ridge High School was exactly the same as the first. Except for the fact that I didn't get to share a nice shower with Nessie. She was up and ready before me and was already down in the main house with the rest of her family.

She was still pissed off with that Dynasty girl… or was it Destiny. You know what? I haven't a clue. If last night's session was anything to go by anyway, she woke me in the middle of the night for a cheeky quickie, my little copper hair minx. I looked down at my chest and still saw the remnants of claw marks from her nails leaving nice pink marks down my skin. My wolf inside me growled and purred at the thought of having done a good job with pleasuring my mate. She got most of her anger out at me, but I know for a fact that Peroxide – as she has now started calling her – is going to get what's coming to her sooner or later. I know my wife, and she can be vindictive if somebody truly pisses her off. She spent way too much time with her Aunt Rose and Leah as a kid, picked up way too many things for my liking.

As I walked back into the school building holding my mates hand tightly, I knew there was a reason why after I phased I stopped going to school, it's because it's boring. I did make a promise to Esme and Carlisle to at least put some effort in.

I was putting my books I'd need for later in my locker after getting them from Rosalie's bag, when three lanky boys come strolling over towards me, I wasn't worried though, they were the boys from the Basketball team who had been hounding me to join.

"Yo, Jake! How's your woman after yesterday man?" The tall black boy, Lamar Moreno asked me, he was the ringleader of this little pose, they weren't bad guys though, they were actually quite a laugh.

"She's good thanks man. A lot better today." I said giving him a man hug including a slap on the back.

"Good bro. Glad to hear it. So… Have you thought about the offer?" Another one of the boys Laurence asked me.

"Law, I'm not sure man, I still want to think about it. I need to focus on school first. If I have spare time I'll consider it." I said to the three of them. The last boy Archie, was the quieter one out of all the three of them, he nodded and slapped me on the back saying bye because he had to walk to the other end of campus.

"Alright Jake. We will see you later yeah?" Lamar asked me, I nodded and told him I see him later during lunch. They said goodbye and walked towards their first class of the day. My first class was Mechanics so I headed towards there hoping Rosalie would already be there waiting.

I walked into the class and saw Rose sitting at the back looking out of place in a class surrounded by guys, wearing her high heeled black shoes with her blonde locks pulled away from her face. I walk straight over to her and sit down.

"Thank god, I thought you'd never get here! They've been talking about how I must be in the wrong class. Generally being pigs. Of course, a woman can't be into cars." Rose whispers harshly to me. She sneers at some of the boys in the class.

"Sorry, I got accosted by Lamar and his group asking me to join Basketball."

"It's fine Jake, I'm not to bothered, I've dealt with worse men than this remember." Rose said with a smirk on her face. I did remember, when she was human she was raped and nearly killed by her fiancé Royce King, to get back at him she killed all of his friends first and left him until last, so he knew she was coming to kill him, which she did, without spilling a bit of his blood mind you. I don't condone killing humans, but some do deserve it, and he was one.

"I have no doubt about that Rose, but no killing the humans because the doubt your ability to work an engine okay." I smiled at her.

"Oh, Jacob, you ruin all my fun…" She laughed back, we were actually getting on better now, we still occasionally bantered back and forth especially if I hear a decent blonde joke.

"Attention Class!" The teacher shouted as he walked into the class, "My name is Mr. Johnson and I am your mechanics teacher." He said looking around the class his eyes landing on Rosalie, "I think you might be in the wrong classroom." He said to Rosalie, she frowned at me and huffed.

"No, this is Mechanics, and I like cars. I'm exactly where I need to be thanks" She said squaring her shoulders.

"Okay then, a few questions just to make sure. First question; What was the first ever Muscle Car?"

"1964 Pontiac GTO, was the first true Muscle car, it featured a 389ci Tri-power with a 3-dual carburettor engine and a dual exhaust."

"Okay. Second question; What does NASCAR stand for?"

"It stands for the 'National Association of Stock Car Auto Racing', it was founded by Bill France Sr, in 1947-48 and is still family operated, with his grandson Brian running it to this day. It is the largest sanctioning body of American stock car racing, with three of the largest series which are; the Sprint Cup, Xfinity and Camping World Truck."

"Third question; Can an engine run in reverse?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, if it is a two-stroke engine since the primary rotation of the starter motor is backwards but not a four-stroke engine." Rose answered crossing her arms over her stomach. She raised her eyebrow at him. Even I was slightly impressed.

"Okay, you know about cars. Where did you learn all of that?"

"My Dad taught me when we were younger."

"Okay, well today we are going to learn how to dismantle an engine. Yes, I'm putting you in the deep end. Because in a few weeks you're going to rebuild it but with better parts to make it eco-friendly." Mr Johnson said clapping his hands happily. We split off into six groups of four to begin dismantling the engine.

"You okay Rose?" I asked her quietly. The other two in our group seemed to be talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm used to it. Just didn't expect it to come from a teacher you know? How openly sexist is that. because women can't be mechanics in the 21st Century anymore?" She growled lowly. I placed a calming hand on her arm and she looked at me seeing the look in my eyes she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You can always drop it you know?"

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't be able to rub it in their faces when I build the best engine in class." She smirked at me, instigating a challenge between us. We worked with each other and until the class ended. The teacher didn't even bother to apologise to Rose for being rude to her and giving her an impromptu test at the start of the lesson. Dickhead.

Rose and I headed to the Cafeteria for Lunch, I was looking forward to seeing Nessie. We have only been married a short while but it seems like we have just started dating. I want to be near her all the time, like I did at the start of our relationship.

We sat down at the same table we had yesterday and we were the first ones to arrive, so Rosalie stayed seated and I went and got me my lunch and Rose a little pasta pot, that I would end up eating anyway, but it just made it look like she was having something at least. Don't want rumours flying around already about one of them having an eating disorder or something else as equally ridiculous.

Eating my pizza, I watched the door waiting for the rest of the family to walk in, Rosalie was slyly putting more food on my plate and was playing on her phone texting somebody. I looked at her phone from the corner of my eye and she was texting Tanya, the leader of the Denali Clan. The Cullen's kept in contact with the Denali's regularly because as the only other original vegetarian vampires they formed a familial relationship. However, we do still keep in touch with the Amazon's, Irish and *half* of the Egyptian Coven, Benjamin and Tia.

"How is Tanya." I asked Rose, still shoving pizza into my mouth.

"She's good, she is dating a human who she wants to turn, she wants to ask Carlisle if he'll do it because she doubts herself. I told her we can't because of the treaty we made with the wolves, but that Carlisle can be there to help the process but not to infect him." She answered me, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and placing the phone on the table to look at me, as if she thought I would shout at her. I just nodded, because she's right, we did agree to not turn anymore humans as part of the treaty deal made years ago.

"Fair enough, the only time I'll allow for that part of the treaty to be bent is of course if somebody, like Bella was, is dying. Other than that, no dice."

"That's fine Jake, I have no issues with that, I would prefer anybody to stick to being Human. The amount you have to sacrifice and give up for 'living', sometimes, I don't quite think it's worth it. The only thing that keeps me living most days is my love for my family and Emmett. The rest, well… I can take or leave." Rose said sadly turning away from me and looking back at her phone, the conversation was obviously finished. She never much gave me a chance, it's nice to know that she can finally open up to me, and it all started with an olive branch. If only we'd done this sooner.

Taking another bite of pizza, I looked towards the doors once more and saw Nessie, she was walking with her new friend Eden and two girls who looked totally identical, and another girl who had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a braid down her back. She said goodbye to them with either a wave or a hug and walked over towards me and Rose.

"Nobody else here yet?" She asked giving me a kiss and looking around.

"No, not yet," Rosalie mumbled whilst looking at her phone, "But Em, said they were on their way."

"Cool… How was Mechanics?"

"Well… Rose proved that girls can know just as much as guys about cars that's for sure…" I smiled nudging her with my elbow, she smiled back obviously still proud of herself.

The doors of the cafeteria opened once more and the rest of the family poured in, rushing over – at human pace – to our table.

"Jesus, where have you guys been?" Rose asked looking over everybody noticing their dishevelled appearances.

"Avoiding the wrath of Peroxide…" Alice smirked to herself.

"What did you do Alice?" Nessie raised her eyebrows in question.

"Nothing… It's what she's going to do soon." Edward said with a shake of his head, "She's going to come over and ask you out Jake, just make sure to let her down gently, she's already decided to take it out on everybody close enough to you. That's why Alice said we were avoiding her, we didn't want to be in the line of fire. However, when she saw you sitting with Rose, she changed her mind. She'll try and corner you later, so watch out." Edward told me. I wasn't very happy at this turn of events, you'd think people would realise that I'm with Nessie, but apparently, she doesn't care too much.

"Well, we see how well that works out for her." Nessie growled and looked over in Peroxide's direction. When she did she made eye contact, and something in her eyes changed. Like she'd made a decision.

"Oh no…" Alice said and she went to get up and leave with Jasper just as Destiny got up and started walking over here.

"You stay put Alice, we need to know if the outcome changes." Edward whispered to her quickly.

Alice nodded her head but her eyes stayed glassed over for now, she got a school book out and was pretending to read it so nobody caught on to her zoned out face. Destiny was getting closer and I placed a comforting hand on Nessie's thigh. It might help, it might not, but either way it made me feel better.

Nessie's protective Alpha female-ness came out and she started growling lowly. The closer Destiny got the louder the growl was until Alice kicked her shin under the table. "Ouch! Seriously Alice." She groaned in pain.

"Behave then." Alice huffed back. Nessie was about to retort when Destiny finally made herself know. She squeezed herself between me and Rosalie to which Rosalie gave her such a death glare, that if it could kill somebody it would.

"So, Jacob, are you busy this weekend?" Destiny asked me, I looked at everybody most of them rolled their eyes. Nessie however, was on the verge of blowing a fuse.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm in a relationship with Nessie. So no, I'm not going anywhere with you this weekend or any other weekend." I said matter-of-factly. She wasn't getting the hint, but I didn't want to be rude to her. My mother brought me up better than that.

"Okay… What about after school one day we could hang out?" She was getting desperate now and everybody knew it. Nessie stood up and dragged Destiny away from me and into the middle of the cafeteria. This gained everybody's attention.

"Are you fucking serious! He isn't interested." Nessie shouted, then she calmed down and got that eerily calm scary voice that women get, even I shuddered at the sound of it as she continued, "If he say's no he means no. I should know, I'm the one whose fucking dating him! Stay away from my boyfriend, you desperate slut. I'll make you regret the decision to ever look his way."

"Who asked for your opinion anyway?" Destiny said snarkily.

"Nobody, but when somebody put's the moves on my boyfriend that kind of makes it my business, and therefore my opinion." Ness smirks at her. The thing with Nessie was, was that even though she was quite a gentle soul, if somebody tried to get anywhere near one of the imprinted males in the pack, she'd tell them where to go. She was very territorial over the pack males, and the females. She was protective over them, and over me. The more she was around the pack the more she picked up the wolf tendencies.

"Whatever, bitch." Before Destiny could walk away, Nessie wanted the last word, as per usual.

"Stay away from the men in my family. We are all happily in relationships. This isn't going to change. This doesn't just go for you Destiny." She says, then turns to look around the room, "This goes for everybody. You flirt with a member of my family, male or female, expect to be berated for it by their partner. Got it? Good." She then looked around at everybody and sat down continuing her lunch like nothing had happened.

"Better?" Jasper asked, obviously feeling her change in her moods.

"Much thanks, Jasper." She smiled sweetly. She leaned her head on my shoulder and calmed down even more due to the contact.

"Well, we knew you were feisty Ness, but we didn't quite realise you were more lioness than she-wolf." Emmett said holding his hand up for a hi-five. Ness of course hi-fived her favourite Uncle and then looked around at everybody.

"Sorry. I know you must get this every time you go to school, I'm just not used to it, nobody has ever been that forward with Jake or me for that matter. Everybody on the Rez and even some of Forks knew what we were to each other. I've never felt that feeling before."

"It's okay sweetheart, I've never had to deal with that either. When me and your dad went to school last, I was human and he was trying not to kill me. Count yourself lucky that all you have to deal with are hormonal teenagers. I had to deal with a hormonal Vampire with a huge thirst for my blood and could potentially kill me given the opportunity." Bella told Ness quietly with a smile giving Edward a loving look.

"I would never had killed you." Eddie smiled at his wife, just as the bell went for classes. We all got up and said our goodbyes and headed for our next destination.

Walking towards my last destination of the day Eden comes running over to me and Ness.

"Jesus, that stunt in the cafeteria was wicked. Nobody has ever been able to put her in her place, it was about time it happened." She screeched to a halt next to us and rambled as soon as she stopped.

"Yeah, I just got so annoyed. I can't stand fakes and people who try to get with somebody whose already in a relationship."

"Yeah, I get that, I was wondering if you were free this weekend since you mentioned Jake's family coming down. Fancy going to the Mall or something do some retail therapy and complain about school and Destiny?" Eden suggested with a smile.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Meet me at my place, and we can go from there. I'll text you the address tomorrow."

"Sounds good. See you later."

"See you later." We said saying goodbye and head towards our last classes of the day. Hoping that it would settle down sooner rather than later.

My family were coming down this weekend, so that'll make this week all worth it. I missed them and can't wait to see them.

* * *

 **A/N:- Remember PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Quick Question; Would it be easier if the Character List was on a completely different Story? And you could check it in case you forget whose, who?**

 **Love you guys!**

 **SMW xxx**

 **Also, Thanks for Cara for Beta'ing this story! Love you! 3 xx**


	5. To The Mall & Back To See How Far It Is

Chapter 5

Renesmee POV

To the Mall and back to see how far it is.

* * *

Soundtrack:

She Wolf – Shakira

Uma Thurman – Fall Out Boy

* * *

It was finally the weekend, to say that the first week of school wasn't eventful would have to be the biggest understatement of the year so far. I managed to make friends, and enemies. How do you even make enemies on your first week of High School?

Well, I did, and now I have to deal with it. Destiny – or 'Peroxide' as I had now dubbed her – had decided to keep her distance after our argument in the cafeteria. I do feel a bit guilty about what I said to her, however, she is a desperate slut, so at least I was being truthful.

Nobody else has tried to flirt with a member of my family since which cut out a lot of crap. Aunt Rosalie lost all of her admirers much to her dislike. That's one of the reasons she liked coming to school anyway, was the looks she'd get. Her and Uncle Emmett fed off that crap, but then again, they are weird.

The wolves were heading down today, only a few of them tagging along with Jacob's dad Billy and his sisters and their broods. The wolf patrol was there for protection. Nobody, especially the Chiefs family leave the Reservation without a wolf protection detail. Billy and Rachel were used to it, however, Rebecca, not so much. She hated having to be followed around.

Anyway, they would be here later, which is fine. I'll leave my Jacob to catch up with his family before I get home from the Mall with Eden. We had decided to do a nice bit of retail therapy.

I look at my phone and see the time is 9.30am, with a message from Eden saying she'd be here about 10.30am, giving me and hour to get ready. I hurried around getting dressed, I could finally wear some normal clothes. I haven't even been getting changed into normal clothes during the week, unless it's my running clothes to go hunting.

I go to my closet and look around. Something casual, but comfortable since I would probably be trying on clothes today. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and pulled them on, before looking around for a top to wear. I search through my rows of tops, it's quite warm today so I decide to show off my figure a bit with a cropped jumper that says 'GEEK' across the top. It'll show off my stomach but since my figure is good who cares. I pair that with a pair of black boots and I'm ready. I do minimal make up since I don't really need it anyway and I tie my long hair into two knots at the top of my head, easier to keep out the way. A few curly tendrils of course escape and frame my face nicely.

I look towards the bed and Jacob is still asleep, of course. I kiss his head and walk out towards our kitchenette grabbing myself a bowl of cereal and scrolling through Facebook. Grandpa said we can use social media if we wanted, The Pack and my Grandparents have my real Facebook which is under the name of Carlie Cullen, since I'd never use my middle name as my first, but my new friends have my Renesmee Mason one. I scroll through both, nothing majorly interesting. Emily put up some more photos of Poppy, Henry and Samuel playing around together with Rachel's girls Nora, Katie and Sarah as well as Rebecca's sons Joshua and Zachary, whom seemed to be settling in well. Leah put up some photos of her and Rebecca together, since they were best friends when they were kids, they were getting closer again. All in all, everybody seemed okay. Except for Amelia Jared and Kim's little girl, she got admitted to hospital last week with a severe case of Chicken Pox, she's still in hospital but hoping to have her discharged soon.

After I ate my cereal I headed to the main house, everybody was already doing whatever Vampires do in their spare time. At the minute, they were in the living room occupying themselves, but during the night they probably have sex, or play chess or something. Come to think of it, more than likely the sex. If I didn't have to sleep for 8hours each night, I would definitely be having sex the whole time.

"Hello sweetie, you looking forward to going out today?" Mom asked me, giving me a cuddle and a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, Eden's mom is dropping her off because she needs the car today, so we're going to take mine and go do some shopping." I said looking at my phone. It was 10.15am which meant she'd be here any minute. I look around and everybody seemed to be acting normal.

Uncle Emmett and Jasper were playing on the PlayStation as usual, they were playing some fighting game that I wouldn't even know the name of. Grandma was on the phone to her project manager organising something in the dining room with her blueprints in front of her, she waved and smiled at me. Alice and Rose were looking through magazines and Alice was jotting down things to buy for everybody. I could hear the Piano playing in the Music/Library room. The only one unaccounted for was Grandpa Carlisle which probably meant he'd gotten a call from the Hospital and was needed there.

I grabbed a random book from the side. I open it up and see it was obviously Mom's book because it was Wuthering Heights, her favourite, mine? not so much. I couldn't stand the relationship between Heathcliff and Catherine it wasn't something I deemed as romantic. They were at first, but then their relationship becomes toxic. I wouldn't want to use that as a basis for a romantic relationship.

I put the book down and sigh. I go back on my phone and text one of my favourite people. Claire. She was twelve now, and was developing a childhood crush on Quil. Me and her were close, even though I was younger but was older in mind and physical body, we went through a stage of being the same age we became close then and have stayed close since.

We texted for a while, found out that a boy at school had asked her to the cinema, and Quil wasn't happy about it, but Emily told him off. So, Claire is going on a date with a boy called Glen today and she is beyond nervous. I told her she'd be fine and to just enjoy herself. She thanked me after and said she was going now, so I left her to it.

Looking up I heard a car come down the driveway and collected my things and placed them by the door. The car stopped and a door closed. Footsteps sounded up to the front door and she knocked, I left it a second, since Humans wouldn't have been able to hear the car coming up the driveway and opened the door. Eden's mom had gotten out of the car but hadn't come over to us.

"Ness! Your house is amazing!" Eden gasped. She looked around the front of the house noticing the window walls on the south side of the house.

"Thanks Eden." I said to her giving her a hug, I walked over to Eden's Mom and introduced myself, "Hello, my names Renesmee Mason, it's nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Renesmee, welcome to Oak Ridge, please call me Mary." She smiled at me shaking my hand back.

"Mary, Eden, would you like to come in?" I offered.

"No thank you dear, I was just dropping Eden off and then going grocery shopping." Eden's mom informed me, then she turned to Eden and hugged her, "Stay safe, text me when you get there and when you get back okay. I'll pick you up or Mr or Mrs Brandon can drop you off okay?"

"Of course, Mom. See you later." She hugged her mom tightly, you could tell they were very close. You have to be if it's just the two of you though I guess.

Mary got back in the car and drove back down the driveway and I led Eden into the house. May as well give her a small tour.

"Want a small tour?" I asked her, she nodded shyly, I'd give her a tour of the first floor and maybe the basement.

"Well, this is the entrance hall, with the drawing room off to the side, which we only use for guests," I said pointing and walking past that and down the hall, "There is the main utility room, there's a downstairs toilet in there" I pointed to it didn't bother showing her it, and continued onto the kitchen breakfast room. "The living room is off to the side of the kitchen with the music and library next door. Down the stairs that you just saw is the game and cinema room's, along with Rose and Emmett's bedroom."

We go into the living room and see Emmett, Jasper still playing their PlayStation game and, Rose and Alice all said hello but continued what they were doing.

"Wow, your house is incredible! And I haven't even seen all of it" Eden whispered stunned at her surroundings, we were back in the kitchen now, getting ready to go.

"Mom designed it herself and built it from the ground up." I told her looking proudly at Grandma, she'd just gotten off the phone and was starting to make breakfast for Jacob most likely.

"This is amazing! I wish you could build me a house." Eden said looking at Esme.

"It's just my job dear." Esme said smiling at her and giving her a welcoming hug, "I'm Esme, by the way." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Brandon." Eden answered politely. Grandma smiled at her but didn't correct her. If that's what she wanted to call her then so be it, Grandma lived to make people feel comfortable and welcome.

"Have a good day girls and be safe okay?" Esme said, I was just about to answer her but Jacob came in through the back door to the kitchen, looking sexily dishevelled.

"Still not left yet?" He asked walking over to me, he lent down and kissed me soundly and I moaned. Pulling away shook my head.

"Jacob, we need to go now. When are, your family going to be here?" Wondering what time, I should get home by.

"They'll be here between 4-5, they think."

"Okay, we will be back just after then, about 6ish, if that's okay. Tell Rachel and Rebecca I'll see them later!" I kiss him goodbye and head into the garage. My Audi was sitting there and I led her over to it, we both got in and she looked around the garage. Noticing the keypad on the wall near my car she asked about it.

"Private car park." I smirked.

"Okay… why?"

"Just in case we need more room for cars."

"Okay… So where are we going today."

"We're going to Eugene." I smiled at her. I turned the radio on and blasted the song that came on.

"Ah, I love this song." Eden said and started singing to the song on the radio, " _A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me, Darling, it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open, my body is craving, so feed the hungry_…"

"Shakira? I wouldn't have pegged you for somebody who likes her." I said laughing whilst humming to the lyrics myself.

"I like pretty much anything and everything." She said with a smile, I then pulled out my phone and plugged it into the headphone jack. I scrolled through whilst at a set of traffic lights and put on some Fall Out Boy.

" _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb is worth two lions, but here I am, and I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams, but they're not quite what they seem_ …" This was one of my favourite songs because of the Lion and the Lamb reference, my dad apparently used that to tell my mom that he'd fallen in love with her.

"Hmm… Haven't heard this one, but it sounds alright." She said bopping her head to the song. We carried on singing to songs and it wasn't long before we pulled up to the shopping centre in Eugene.

"Here we are, now, I've never been here before so do you want to show me around?" I suggested to Eden.

"Sure, there's a good food place near the entrance over there, but I'm not hungry at the minute so maybe on the way out to drop some bags off if we need to?"

"Sounds like a plan." We both get out the car and I lock up, we walk to the entrance talking about a boy in school who has a crush on Eden, she doesn't fancy him though so won't give him a chance.

"So, what is it you don't like about Spencer then?" I ask as we enter American Eagle, and browse the clothing racks. I pick up a couple of tops and hold them up to myself modelling them, Eden shakes her head.

"Spencer Hoffman is a conceited dick. I'd rather shove nails in my eyes than even have to see him for longer than necessary." Eden said vehemently, holding up a short skirt to herself and putting it back. Wasn't her style anyway.

Holding my hands up in surrender, "Okay feisty, sorry…" I laughed. She looked at me and laughed too. We steered away from the subject of Spencer and talked about everything and nothing. Moving from store to store we continued looking and people watching. I found listening to people's conversations was pretty funny. In changing rooms was one of the best places. People tended to forget other people were also trying on clothes. I overheard about a woman having an affair and whether she should stop it or not.

Eden and I were in shock not knowing what to do or say. That was until we got onto the subject of the perfect man. I obviously had mine, I wondered what Eden's perfect man is.

"Well… I like a bit of muscle, not a lot like Jacob, but enough to know they're strong. Taller than me, which I know isn't hard because I'm only 5'4, but still. Also, I like the tall dark and handsome ideology." She sighed, looking at the underwear in Victoria's Secret. I came in here because they have some sexy satin pyjamas that Jake would love.

"So, basically Jacob but not as huge and with kind eyes. I know a few boys like that. Maybe I could introduce you?" I suggested, I know a lot of them were waiting to imprint but a few were still dating and were actually nice guys too.

"No, it's okay. I'll just see what happens. Plus, I'm coming back to yours later and have to meet Jacob's family later when we get back, I'd rather not have to worry about much more." She said picking up some cute bralettes, then putting them back shaking her head. I had a feeling she didn't think she was pretty enough. With her caramel coloured skin, dark hair pulled back from her face in a ponytail and her beautiful freckles dotting her face, she always seems very self-conscious which she doesn't need to be because she's a very beautiful human.

"Oh, yeah you won't be meeting many if you don't want too just, Jacob's Dad, Billy is coming down along with Jake's biological sister's Rachel and Rebecca, Rachel's Husband Paul will probably tag along too. Rebecca's amid a divorce so you don't have to worry about her too much, but their children are coming too and his best friend Embry. Along with Jacob's cousin Collin and his fiancée Margo and Collin's friend Brady who never leaves his side."

"Wow… That's a lot of people. Why did Jacob start living with you guys then?" Eden asked, I had to try and remember Jacob's story. I never thought I'd have to say it. Scanning back to when Jake was asked the other morning before school I remembered.

"Jacob's dad is really sick, and his mom passed away when he was young, she was in a car accident. Jacob's sisters were already off at college by this point and had moved away. Jacob's dad couldn't look after Jacob because he was so young, he stayed with us from when he was nine years old until just recently when we had to move, Billy asked Jake if he wanted to stay with us, to which he said yes, because of me and because he's lived with us since he was so young and so Billy asked Carlisle to keep him. Which in order to do so because he's under 18 he had to get emancipated."

"Oh wow. That's so sad. I'm glad he still sees his family though, that's nice." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, what about yours?" I question.

"Well, it's just me and my mom because my dad left, as you know. I don't even remember him in all honesty. My Mom told me stories about how he was a minor-league baseball player, she told me he met somebody else whilst travelling to Arizona. He left us for her. His name is Phil, and now travels around with his new wife. I sometimes look him up on Facebook, he has an adopted daughter now, so at least he's happy." She told me sadly.

"Oh Eden, at least you have your mom, and now you can add me to the list of people you can talk to." I go over to her on the other side of the clothing rack and hug her tightly, "I don't know what it's like for your dad to leave, but I do know what it's like not to know them." I lie to her, I wish I didn't but it's part of the story unfortunately.

"Uh Hmmm." She agrees, we continue looking around the shops and end up spending a fair amount of money. Eden spent at least $50, I on the other hand with my unlimited cash supply and love of labels spent $300. Oops.

"Won't your dad be mad?" Eden sheepishly looks at all the bags I have.

"No, he gives us our own cards to spend money." I laughed she looked completely shocked and got into the car. Our drive home was more relaxed just listening to music and chatting on occasion. We spoke a lot today.

"We're nearly home." I told her, she was still coming back to our place, she'd be staying for dinner. Which is fine, because my vampire half can say they ate earlier and the wolves will all eat so that's fine.

"Cool, I had a really good day today Nessie. Thank you." She reached over and grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand back in return.

"Me too Eden. I'm so glad I met you. Don't get me wrong. I love the others too. I just seem to get on better with you than the others." I told her candidly.

"I know what you mean, I was drawn to you as soon as I met you. Like you would lead me somewhere I needed to be. How weird is that?" She laughed. I laughed too, but I thought it was sweet not weird.

"That's not weird Eden. That's really sweet." I smile at her and nudge her with my arm slightly.

I drive up my driveway and see a couple of SUV's in the driveway. I pull up behind them and honk the horn letting them know we are home. Embry, Margo and Collin come outside. I get out of the car, as does Eden who keeps her eyes downcast.

"Hey guys," I say hugging them each in turn, "This is my friend Eden Bartlett." I introduced her she then looked up and made eye contact with Embry. Embry smiled and introduced himself politely.

"Hi, I'm Embry, this is Collin and Margo. Nice to meet you." He said smiling nicely.

"Hi, Eden." She said holding her hand out to shake. He took it and shook her hand, and passed her off towards the others.

"Anything we can help with Ness? Jake said you went shopping earlier?" He said heading towards the boot.

"Yeah there's a few bags in the back if you don't mind. Thank Em." I said to him, I still didn't get used to the Pack treating me like a queen, whenever I've been somewhere a few come out to help and even put things away sometimes, but if Embry touches my new underwear I'll kill him. I touch his arm, letting him know that there are some private items in the bags so just to leave them inside the bedroom door. He nods but continues his duties.

"So, how are you two?" I turn towards Collin and Margo. Margo phased just before we moved, so hasn't been a wolf for very long.

"Yeah, we haven't set a date for the wedding yet, we are just happy as we are." Collin said kissing Margo's cheek. I hold my hand out in silent question to see the engagement ring, but Margo shakes her head.

"Haven't got one. I didn't want one. I was afraid I'd lose it." She whispered to me low enough just for me to hear.

"Fair enough, let's go inside." I pulled everybody inside and saw the others. I introduced Eden to Rachel and Rebecca, who were very friendly towards her and Paul too.

"Where are the kids?" I asked them, there should be five children in the house yet it was pretty silent.

"Oh, Brady is outside chasing them around. Perfect really after being stuck in a car for six hours they all have too much energy." Rebecca answers me rubbing her stomach. She was due in a couple of weeks, so any time basically.

"Come on, let me introduce you." I said dragging Eden outside. The closer we got to the kitchen doors the louder the noise got. The three of Rachel's girls were running around screaming with the boys chasing after them obviously playing a boys vs girls game of tag.

"Oh, no you don't missy!" Brady shouted at Katie and grabbed her tickling her ribs, after Katie was going to tag Zack.

"Ahhh!" Katie laughed, "Brady stop!" She screamed. Brady kept tickling her.

"I'll save you!" I joined in running over and grabbing my niece and tickling her attacker back, "Run, Katie quick!" I said whilst distracting Brady.

I heard laughing and turned around to see Eden laughing along with Rachel and Becca. Brady looked up with a sheepish look on his face before making eye contact with Eden and all of a sudden, he got this soppy smile on his face and a dazed look.

"Oh, I know that look…" Collin said looking at his best friend, smiling.

"Don't we know it baby." Margo said kissing her mate on the cheek. Jake came out along with Embry.

"Well… That worked out well, Brady, feel free to tell her." Jake said looking at me. I shrugged. I had a hunch that one of my wolves would imprint on her after she said that she was pulled towards me. It's like how Jake was pulled towards Mom because she was the mother of his imprint, and how Sam was pulled towards Leah because she would introduce him to his.

Looking back towards the both of them, Eden was biting her lip eyeing Brady hungrily. I looked at Brady a bit closer, he was exactly what she had described. Tall but not as tall as Jacob standing at about 6ft, with a leaner figure but still muscly, with dark hair and dark kind eyes… Her perfect man.

Brady walked over towards Eden and held his hand out, "Hi, my names Brady Fuller. It's nice to finally meet you." He said smiling holding his hand out.

Taking his offered hand, looking into Brady's eyes smiling up at him, she shook it, "Eden Bartlett. It's nice to meet you too, Brady."

* * *

 **A/N: - Thanks for waiting so patiently, I hope you liked this Chapter and if you did please leave me a Review!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Stupendous Mystic Werewolf.**


	6. Seriously? More Strays?

Chapter 6

Jacob POV

Seriously? More Strays?

* * *

It's been a few days since Brady imprinted on Eden, the others headed home, but Brady, Collin and Margo stayed behind. Brady wanted to stay and get to know his imprint. He told her what we are the second day after meeting her. He even phased for her. She was a little surprised but more excited. She's always had an affinity to the supernatural apparently.

Her and Nessie have gotten closer since now Eden knows what she is, as well as the rest of the Cullens'. Brady told her how we came to be and mentioned the 'Cold Ones' and put it all together. She didn't need any encouragement neither. She guessed on her own that they were Vampires. Quite impressive really.

The only thing she needed explaining was how Nessie was born. So of course, we had to go into the whole story of how Bella and Edward met, got together, married and then pregnant on their honeymoon, and how quickly the gestation was.

She got a bit freaked out about it, but understood since Nessie's growth was quicker anyway. She was more shocked to learn that we were all married, and that Nessie was technically only seven years old.

After all that was explained Eden and Brady went for a walk which was meant to last an hour but lasted four. Eden's Mom had called us asking why she wasn't answering, Carlisle said they had a busy day and that Eden fell asleep so she will be home tomorrow. That seemed to appease her mom after saying she'd come pick her up since she shouldn't impose. After we calmed her down and she knew it was okay, she ended the phone call and left us for the night.

Alice had a vision that the three wolves wouldn't be leaving for a while, and so built them a log cabin in the woods to stay in. It didn't take long at all and was very cosy with a wood burning fire and comfy couches. Three bedrooms, with one downstairs and two upstairs. The master was downstairs which was for Collin and Margo, with an en-suite and walk-in wardrobe. The spare room was upstairs along with a bathroom and Brady's bedroom which also has a walk-in closet. It was perfect for the three of them, and situated right next to a lake, that's not too far from our house, within running distance so perfect for the pack.

Leah texted me on Saturday saying she smelt some foreign scents around the Cullen house and that she'd keep patrols around the area tight. No word from her yet though.

I got up and headed for a shower. We needed to get ready for school but showering together would do neither of us any favours, so I left her where she was. I was half-way through my shower when Nessie walked in holding my phone.

"Leah's on the phone, should I speak to her or tell her to call you back." She told me, holding the phone away from her mouth.

"Put her on speaker. I'm nearly done anyway." I replied, Nessie pressed a button on the phone.

"Leah, you're on speaker."

"Hey Jake. Your visitors will be with you in about four hours, give or take if they're quick and can follow directions." She told us.

"Okay… Friend or Foe?" I asked.

"Friend, apparently. They said they needed protection. There's something else though, Jake." Leah said shiftily.

"What it is?"

"One of them, the female, she's a Hybrid like Nessie."

"What?" My mouth was agape and in shock, Nessie's wasn't much better in all honesty. I got out the shower quickly and wrapped a towel around my hips.

"Yeah, she is only young too, looks about twelve years old. She's travelling with a pure vampire. He is a recent veggie by the looks of his eyes."

"Twelve? That would put her at about four years old…" Nessie interjected, obviously going off her own growth.

"Yeah, the vamp she's with is older looks about 18, there's nothing romantic there though, she just needed protection and a travel buddy." Leah informed us.

"Okay, did you get their names?" Nessie questioned Leah some more, obviously wanting to know what she could.

"Yeah, the male, he's names Fred. The female her name is Lucia. Fred apparently already knew of the Cullen's. He asked for the 'Yellow Eyed vampires'. Remind you of anything?" Leah coaxed, trying to jog my memory of something.

"Isn't that what that Riley kid called the Cullen's from the Seattle New-Born Army?" I said thinking back.

"That's what I thought too. Not many Vamps call them the 'Yellow Eyed', they normally call them the 'Veggies'. Since he's obviously a veggie now, I doubt he means harm, but be on alert okay?"

"Sure. I'm going to go now, let the Cullen's know we are expecting company."

"See you later Jake. Oh, thought you should know, Callie is close to phasing now. Those Vamps coming into our territory probably pushed it along. Seth is dealing with the ones that phased on Saturday and the other on Monday. I'll let you know how they're doing."

"Cool. I'll be down to visit next weekend. What are their names?"

"Christian Jones and Aston Wilcox. You know the brother of the girl Seth dated before he phased Ettie? Yeah, he's a troublemaker, we will keep him in line though." She laughed. She loves bossing around the newbies.

"Okay, keep me updated. Talk to you later, I'll let you know how this goes."

"Bye Jake." She said before hanging up.

I looked at Nessie, "Well, this should be a fun day, who wants a bet that Daddy Cullen won't allow us to go to school so we are all here to meet them...?" I smirked, I just raised my hand in answer knowing this was what was going to happen without a doubt. Especially since the Vamp had ties to the people who tried to kill Bella.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were sitting in the living room waiting for our guest to arrive. Alice was watching the Vampires decisions, which apparently, they'd stopped off to hunt on the way. They would be here in about twenty minutes.

"I don't know why you're panicking Edward. They haven't made any decisions to hurt us." Alice watched him with an eyebrow perked.

"Alice, I'm cautious by nature. Leave me to fret on my own." Edward muttered listening out for anybody approaching. Since he has a six-mile radius he'd be able to hear sooner than any of us would. Except that Alice is keeping an eye on their decisions anyway.

"Why are you all so worried. Alice would have seen something if they came here with bad intentions." Esme countered.

"True, but they could be keeping their decisions to a minimum, a lot of vampires know about Alice's gift and how to get around it." Edward replied looking pissed off.

"Even so, get over it. They'll either start a fight or not. Simple as." Rose said walking into the room, being as blunt as ever.

"Whatever, Rosalie."

"They'll be here in five minutes." Alice said her eyes going blank. Jasper stood up to attention straight away standing in front of Alice, Carlisle the same with Esme and Edward with Bella. Rose just stood front and centre with her mate, both of them knowing that trying to protect Rose would end in an argument between the both of them. Best to avoid conflict where you can with those two.

Nessie came and sat down next to me and touched my arm. She didn't send any thoughts towards me, she was just worried. _Scared._

It seemed like only two minutes but it must have been at least four before we heard running towards the house. One slower paced than the other. We all headed outside into the garden to greet our visitors.

They came to a stop just short of the tree line. Obviously wanting an easy exit in case things turned sour.

Carlisle stepped forward and bowed his head slightly, "Welcome, we are the Cullen's. My name's Carlisle and this is my mate Esme," He gestured to her, "What brings you here?"

"We know who you are. Names Lux, he's Fred." The female said rolling her eyes, looking between all of us. She was young, looked about 12 years old, which meant she was probably 4 or 5-years-old. The male put a hand on her shoulder obviously trying to tell her not to be so aggressive.

"To answer your question, protection. Hers." The male, Fred said.

"From what may we ask?" Esme walked closer to them, already wanting to help. Her motherly instincts will get her into trouble one day.

"The Volturi." Lux whispered.

"Ohh… Not this shit again!" I shouted. Nessie shivered next to me like she always does when she hears their name.

"Why? What have they done." Carlisle asked, Edward sucked in a breath obviously seeing it in her thoughts.

"They made me. To help kill you." She explained.

"And now you want our help. How do we know it's not a distraction?" Rosalie asked menacingly.

"It's not." She looked at every one of us, her sincerity leaking through her eyes.

"I need protection from Aro." She explained. "Aro searched high and low for somebody who had abilities like Alice's. He wanted a seer. Instead, he found my mother, Lucinda, but after being tested by our resident Power Sensor, Tristan, he determined that she didn't have enough power to warrant changing her. So, Aro had my father Felix mate with her instead. I was born shortly thereafter. Unlike Nessie, they left my mother to die during childbirth, I actually had to rip my way out of my mother's womb…" Lux told us tears rolling down her face. Nessie clutched me knowing the only reason her mom was still alive was because her father intervened, "I was named after my mother, my real name is Lucia, although I remember my mother calling me Lux before she died so I prefer to go by that. Aro was right though, not long after my birth I started getting visions whilst sleeping. They always came true. In fact, he used me to help him find more talent for his guard. He was sick of having fighters, he wanted powers. We found a couple of Vampires in another coven, called Aoife and Maeve, they were siblings and both had abilities, the Coven leader too was a collector. Maeve has the ability of Hypnotic Call or as most would know it a Siren Song, she's used along with Heidi to draw in the food at Volterra, Aoife though, she has the ability of Sonic Scream which incapacitates anybody and anything upon hearing. Since it's a purely physical gift that alone can put a whole Coven to its knees."

"Aro's been hunting…" Jasper snarled. Pulling Alice closer behind him protectively as if a threat was imminent, which is wasn't.

"Yes, he's acquired some very rare abilities too, one of them can manipulate their hair like another limb, that's freaky. He has a thing for siblings or twins, he turned another set of twins like Jane and Alec, called Eliza and Estelle, they can play around with people's memory. He's really been fishing in the last seven years." Lucia finished looked around, she tucked her mid length brown hair behind her ears.

"Okay… but why us?" Bella stepped forward now. Lucia looked at her and smiled obviously having heard about her, then her eyes sought out my mate.

"He's trying to use my ability to see if I can see far enough into the future and see whether he succeeds, and if I don't see that he will force me to see how he can. Using my power, forcing it, it's painful. I know I'm not meant to see the future every time I sleep, but I am. Because I had too. I was forced to. I had people watching me after a while, I was made to sleep in Sulpicia and Athenodora's chambers with Corin. They were made to watch after me. Although they were nice to me, they still asked what I saw as soon as I woke, so they could relay the message to Aro. They wanted to know what path The Volturi was on."

"Okay, you can stay. Does Aro know you're missing? Does he still have that tracker?" Carlisle asks her.

"He probably realises now, but I've gone off for a while on my own travelling around before, since I knew I wanted to run, I didn't just want to randomly disappear… as for the tracker, yes he still has Demetri. He won't look for me unless told though, I was close to him, he is my father's best friend, he was like an Uncle to me." Lucia informed us.

"Okay, well welcome to the family." Esme smiled and hugged her.

"Seriously? more strays, we're turning into a fucking homeless shelter I swear…" Rose huffs and walks away. Emmett smiles and hugs Lucia and gives a bro hug to Fred then follows his wife.

"Fred, are you going to stay too?" Carlisle asks him.

"No, I think I prefer travelling, I only came with her because she didn't know where she was going or how to get there, but she saw she needed to find me, and she did." He smiled at her, and ruffled her brown locks slightly, "I'll visit though, make sure my girl is doing okay."

Slapping his hand away from her hair, she looked at him, "Thanks for everything Fred, stay safe. Please." Lucia gave him a hug and started crying, he hugged her back and kissed her hair.

"If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call. Lux has my number. I'm a pretty good at keeping people away." He said smiling and giving people around him a hand shake.

"We will keep that in mind." Jasper said shaking Fred's hand.

"I'll leave you to settle in then, I'm going to go see how my family is doing, since I'm not too far away. See you soon." He gave Lucia one last kiss on her hair and then left. She stared after him for a while before turning around to look at the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme hugged her and led her inside. Alice went to one of the spare bedrooms and started getting things sorted for her to stay in there.

"So, how old are you?" Nessie asks her blunty.

"I'm around 4 and a half years old. I will reach maturity at 7, but since my youngest parent was in her twenties, I will grow slightly faster than normal to reach my peak at the right time, I'm currently at the physical age of 12, but my mental age is much faster at around 15 or 16 years of age." Lux told us.

"So, you've been growing faster than normal? Can I take notes and document it?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, I brought notes that I've taken on myself." She said handing over an old leather book, "It was my Mom's, she documented her pregnancy and the beginnings of delivery, but it just cuts off. I decided to continue it."

"Thank you, this will be of much help." Carlisle muttered already looking through the book like it was a lifeline of some sort.

"So, what is there to do around here. I got some hunting in before getting here, nice choice of grub around by the way." Lux mentioned patting her tummy.

"Well, we go to school during the week, but since you grow so fast you'll have to stay home like Nessie did until fully matured." Esme said gently.

"That's fine. I barely left Volterra either, except for my random travelling when I got exceptionally bored."

"You can do lots of reading in our library, learn an instrument or two and play video games and watch movies. There's a lot of things to do so you don't get bored." Alice pointed out, coming back into the room after setting one of the spares up and walking closer to her.

Once Lux got a better look at her she tilted her head as if remembering something and smiled kindly at her.

"Your Alice." She stated.

"Yes, I am?"

"You're the reason Aro wanted somebody like me in the first place. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to shake, Alice took her hand and her eyes went blank as soon as she touched it.

"You're going to be very happy here." Alice smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. Lucia hugged her back, it seemed as though they already knew each other.

"What's going on?" I asked, "I'm totally missing something here? Care to enlighten the normal folk?"

"I'm guessing that Alice had the same vision that I did, I called it my Utopia Vision, I had it about a year ago, around the time I started leaving Volterra for weeks or a month at a time."

"Must have, because it wasn't my future I was seeing."

"What was it of Alice?" Esme asked looking towards her daughters.

"A family. We were surrounded by family. Hybrids and Vampires alike. I saw your children Nessie, Jake. They're beautiful." Alice said turning to us.

"Our children? Plural?" Nessie asked hand going to her stomach.

"Yes, plural. I'm not going to give specifics, but I know they are born healthy and happy, they also find mates, at least that's what I saw. So, if anything happens in between don't worry about it…" She smiled kindly at us, Nessie looked up at me somewhat relived and leant into me seeking comfort. She's been worried for months after we got married why we hadn't fallen pregnant yet, then I reminded her of Sam and Emily and how long they tried for Poppy. After that it was easy for them to fall pregnant.

"Nessie, trust me. There will be a lot of children in this family." Lucia told us with a kind smile.

"Good. We need to have little ones running around again." Esme smiled, she obviously missed things from when Nessie was a baby.

"They'll be here sooner than you think." Lux said looking pointedly at everybody, "You'll have guests in two weeks, just so you know." She said walking away, "Alice, fancy showing me to my room." For a kid who looks about 12, she sure was mature. I guess you'd have to be though if your Coven Leader was a crazy, psycho killer.

Alice lead Lux away to her new room, it was one on the same floor as Alice's in case she needed her for something. They walked away discussing colours and themes to decorate her room.

"No pink, that's the colour they decorated my quarters back in Volterra. I hate pink. It's way too girly. Can I have…" Lux trailed off as she got further away, Alice was probably taking mental notes, and writing things down.

As their conversation drifted off, we all looked around at each other, "Why does this feel like it's the beginning of some shit that's going to go down?" I asked everybody.

"Because Jake, it probably is. She's the daughter of one of the highest members of the Volturi. This is going to bring a raining hellfire on our arses. It's just a matter of when." Jasper answered me.

"Well, let's hope it's not any time soon, I'd like to live in a bit of ignorance for a while." Bella said.

"Well, you might not be able too." Collin, said as he walked through the door from the cabin.

"Why?"

"Because on the way over here we found this." Collin showed us a picture of a dead deer which had been completely ripped to shreds.

"Okay? And, it could have been a Coyote or a Mountain Lion."

"Yeah, except for the scent that was around. It wasn't human or animal. It was a mixture of both, except the animal more potent. Do you recognise it?" He asked Edward since he can get the gist of it from Collin's thoughts.

"Kind of, but not sure how or why…" Edward mumbled. He then wandered off into the library with Carlisle and Esme discussing it.

"Great, just one more thing we have to worry about." Everybody murmured their assent, but they carried on with their conversations, hoping that it would at least be a while before shit started hitting the fan.

* * *

Hello Beautiful Readers!

Here's the next installment, please make sure to review. It takes two minutes! I just want to know that you guys are enjoying it! Thank you! xx

SMW xx


	7. Oh, I didn't leave a Thank You Note

Chapter 7

Ness POV

Oh, I didn't even send a Thank You note...

* * *

It was 5.30am on a beautiful Monday morning all things considered, except for the whole having to go to school issue. It's strange how much I was looking forward to it before I even started High School, but now, after everything that happened last week, I was kind of dreading it. I can now understand the people who said they didn't like High School.

The general population of the School seemed to stay away from our family now, which was better for all of us, less people to lie to and all that jazz. Don't get me wrong we still have friends but if they wanted in our pants they've backed off.

Well, all except for a few persistent ones.

I got out of bed and shook Jake to wake him. I needed to hunt before school. I dressed in my running gear and put my hair in a ponytail. No point showering if I was going to do some heavy duty running, I'd take a quick shower when I get back.

"What time is it?" Jake mumbled his voice gravely and sexy with sleep. He had his hand over his face rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stifling a yawn.

"5.30, I need to hunt. I can feel myself getting weaker. The others hunted before Lux turned up; I didn't." I told him. He nodded and got out of bed and put on a pair of shorts. No point getting dressed for him, he'd be running as a giant wolf after all.

We went straight into the garden not even bothering to say good morning to the rest of my family I was famished. They knew what I got like when I needed to hunt. Emmett once said I got ' _Hangry_ ' - a mix between hungry and angry, and it actually makes sense. Apparently its common for Humans too.

Walking to the tree line Jacob phased and shook his fur out and stretched a little. I went to start running but Jake whined at me and slumped down onto the floor. I took that as _'I'll give you a ride'_ , so I jumped on and Jake yapped at me and took off running before I had a good enough grip.

Nearly slipping off I grabbed onto the fur at the scruff of his neck and held on a tad too tightly until I could shift myself on his back to the right position. Once I did I touched Jakes shoulder _I'm okay, didn't have a good enough grip._

He was used to my thought's being in his head, just more during when we have sex, that's one of the times I can't control my power.

We head further into the forest going slightly off our hunting route since Jake wanted to switch it up on occasion otherwise the prey tended to stay away from those areas. The further we venture though the more uneasy I feel, not quite knowing why, I didn't smell anything off nor did I feel like I was being followed.

After about 15minutes of running Jake slowed down and dipped his head over towards the left, I lifted my face to the wind and caught the smell of rotting corpse. Maybe my uneasy feeling was warranted. _Let's go see what it is…_ I suggested through my power he nodded his large wolf head and pads over towards the smell.

Walking through the bushes and flowers, our eyes started watering not for the beautiful smell of the fragrant flora but for the smell of rotting flesh. I start to gag and Jacob starts joining me, only not so bad.

Exiting the trees into a small overgrown clearing we see three deer corpses. One Buck and two Does. Ripped to shreds. I jumped off Jake's back and ran over to a bush and threw up the non-existent contents of my stomach. I don't think I'll be eating today. My appetite suddenly just disappeared.

Jake phased back and investigated covering his nose, to avoid breathing in too much. He took photos and took note of the smell surrounding the carcasses, there were at least five different scents. It was a smelt like a mix between Human and Animal, yet the animal was more prominent again along with the smell of something being sick. Very sick. Just by looking at the carcasses you can tell that it wasn't a Coyote or a Mountain Lion. They wouldn't destroy the body that much, they'd want as much meat as possible, plus, there wouldn't be so many bodies around.

"Jake, can we go? I'm feeling really sick…" I trail off gagging slightly.

"Sure, just go wait inside the forest, I'm going to bury them, it's the least we can do, like we do when we feed." Jake says shaking his head sadly at the sight before him. I nodded to him and walked away into the forest some more. I sit on a tree stump and wait for him to be finished. There was a scent that lingered around here and led off into the woods, it was a couple of days old. I didn't want to follow the scent right now since Jake was busy burying the bodies, but I wasn't sure if it was going to rain today or not. I decided to text Alice.

 _Hey Auntie Ally, it's not going to rain anytime, soon is it? N x_ I texted her. It didn't take long for a reply.

 _No, not for a few days, why? A x_

 _Me and Jake are out hunting and found something with that weird scent that Collin showed Dad the other day, we aren't going to follow it because it's just the two of us, but we don't want to lose it either. N x_

 _Okay, well we can go follow it after school today. How old is it? A x_

 _A couple of days old at least. We found three deer carcasses that weren't hunted by a Vampire or anything that I've ever seen before. N x_

 _Okay, we will check it out tonight, make sure Jake's wolves are ready. A x_

Jake was about ten minutes before he came back. As soon as he was we ran back and I decided to get a couple of small mammals since I wasn't that hungry anymore but I still needed to eat. After catching a few rabbits, we ran home and I went and got straight in the shower. I couldn't stand having that horrid stench around me anymore, Jacob stayed back to inform everybody about what we found since Alice had already pre-warned everybody. After he did he got into the shower with me. He didn't touch me in any way other than comforting, he just held me whilst I shook.

I've never seen something so mutilated before. It scared me, even from animals who've hunted their own food. They generally eat as much meat from them as they can, but this… this was different. The innards were strewn all over the place the flesh ripped from the animals' bones and strewn around, you could barely tell what the animals were.

If I ever find who did that or what, they were going to suffer.

* * *

We were now downstairs after getting ready and calming down after our ordeal whilst hunting. Grandma gave me a calming Chamomile tea, which seemed to do the trick. They all rushed around me when I came downstairs making sure that I was okay. Dad saw what it looked like through Jacob's thoughts and Uncle Jasper felt the shock, sadness and disgust that I was feeling.

Now though, we are currently waiting for Brady to bring Eden down. She'd been staying at the Log Cabin with Brady, Collin and Margo for the last couple of days since Brady had imprinted on her, and this would be her first full day away from him since. She has been spending more time with all of us though not just with him, we were much more open and doing things vampire speed, she was scared at first but got used to it after a few times of seeing it.

She was getting better with the weirdness that surrounded our family. Well… Maybe not _all_ the weirdness but the majority of it. It still confused her that I was still technically only 8 years old. We had to explain how quickly I grew and whatnot and when that didn't work we got Lux to talk to her. After meeting Lux and reading through the start of Lux's mom's journals she understood how fast we grew in and out of the womb.

Speaking of Lucia, her and Alice have become increasingly closer, since their abilities are very similar to each other except Alice only see's things once somebody makes a decision and Lucia just sees the outcomes, they have been working together to see if the Volturi or any other threat will be coming for us any time soon. So far, they've come up with nothing, but that doesn't mean there's nothing on the horizon. After all Alice can only clearly see Vampires and Humans she can see me and Lux because she's been around me for long enough now and I'm a mix between both the things she can see, however, the wolves are still an enigma. She can see some but not others. It depends on how close she is to them I think. Although, she is getting much better now.

Drinking my second cup of tea I sat at the kitchen counter talking to Grandma when Brady finally brought Eden in. She looked like she'd both barely slept last night but also had the best night's sleep of her life. She was very relaxed and happy. How somebody would be after finding their soulmate.

"Come on, we're going to be late otherwise. Chop, Chop." Alice shouts at everybody with our bags in her hands passing them to the varying owners as they passed her towards the garage. I shook my head and placed my cup in the sink giving Grandma Esme a kiss, "Thanks, Grandma. Love you." I said to her as I walked away.

"Love you too, Renesmee."

I get into Uncle Emmett's Jeep and we drove off to school. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were in the car with me. They were all talking about our visitors which Alice informed us after searching our futures and other acquaintance's, that Nahuel was coming to visit. However, he had yet to decide a reason why or maybe he was not deciding since he knew and understood Alice's power.

"So Nahuel is coming over this weekend… It's not to try and mate me is it, we never did invite him to the wedding to send an engagement post…" I mentioned to the car.

"No, we sent him an engagement post. He responded with that beautiful bunch of Orchids. He just decided not to attend the wedding." Rosalie answered me, I remembered that bunch of Orchids vividly, they were beautiful. There was a few different variety of the plant, stunning blues, pinks, purples and a brilliant pure white, to name a few different colours. I remember thinking that some of those with the different patterns on them were very hard to come by, and no wonder we had them, they'd been hand-picked in the Amazon Rainforest for goodness sake.

"Oh wow, I didn't even send him a thank you note." I gasped.

"We sent one for you. Since Nahuel had been sending you love letters since you were about fifteen we decided to limit communication between the two of you when you and Jake started dating." Jasper answered, "We thought it would be better for the both of you. Since you hate hurting people, and wouldn't want to witness the hurt in Nahuel. However, he sent us a letter about a month ago telling us he had too found a mate." Jasper, always thinking about people's feelings…

"Oh really, that's great!" I smiled, I will remember to ask about her when he comes to visit. Maybe that's who he's bringing.

We reach the school and get out noticing that we are late after having to wait for Eden and each run to our respective first classes. I run to my first class which is double English and get there only about two minutes after the late bell sounded. Apologising, I walk in and sit down at my seat where Eden is sitting. She tuts at me shaking her head taking the micky out of me being late.

"Naughty, naughty, Nessie." She says condescendingly.

"Oh, shut it you." I snigger back to her. Dad shakes his head at us, whilst writing his assignment in his notebook. I send a thought over to him. _Not my fault Dad, Uncle Emmett was driving, he's why we are late!_ Dad just sighs loudly and continues writing.

"Okay Class, we are going to start studying Shakespeare. Can anybody tell me _anything_ about Shakespeare?" Mr Winters asked the class at large. He looked around and noticed nobody had put their hands up. He called on a boy called Oscar Jenson who was one of Eden's friends, "Mr Jenson, can you tell me anything?"

"Erm… He was English." Oscar said with a smile. Of course, he'd go for the obvious and easiest one.

"Yes, well I was trying to go for some more obscure ones…" He said looking around the room again, his eyes looked on my dad and I noticed dad breath in a huff slightly obviously irritated at having to stop writing. "Edward, any interesting facts you know about Shakespeare?"

"He performed his plays for Queen Elizabeth I and James I was a big supporter of his work…" Dad said to everybody. He was a big Shakespeare fan…

"Okay, well then, anybody else…" He said, he was about to call on Eden when somebody knocked on the door. Huffing, he went over and opened the door. "You're late!" He practically growled at the student in the hall way.

"Sorry Sir, I got lost. It's my first day." The new boy said, he walked further into the room and I got my first good look at him. He had pale features with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He had a scar above his left eye that nicked his eyebrow. He was tall around 6ft at least and was well built but not bulky like Jacob, more like a Jock type build. Fit, but slim.

"That's okay Mr…?"

"Lowell. Callum Lowell."

"Okay Mr Lowell, you can sit in front of Miss Mason and Miss Bartlett at the back there since Mr Jones is absent today. We will find a proper seat for you tomorrow. Please make yourself comfortable. We are starting to learn about Shakespeare." Mr Winters informed him, he always referred to his students with Mr and Miss, whereas other teachers called us by our actual given names.

He walked over and sat in front of me and Eden and as he moved I caught a whiff of a certain smell. He had a tinge of an animal smell to him but the human side was more prominent with a sick smell coming from him too.

 _Do you smell that dad?_

He nodded his head slightly but didn't draw attention to himself. I felt my phone go off in my pocket and opened my text messages.

 _It's like the smell in the woods you described but is more human… I'll text Carlisle and get him to do some research._

I nod back, Eden was watching me the whole time. I shook my head indicating I'll tell her later.

We continued through the lesson and before we knew it, it was first break. Me and dad had been texting back and forth and he suggested that I introduce myself since the teacher had already kind of introduced me anyway. So, I followed Callum out of the class and ran after him.

"Hey wait." I called, he waited and turned around, "Hey, sorry. My names Renesmee Mason. Mr Winter's kind of introduced me earlier, but I thought I'd give a proper introduction. We were the new kids about three weeks ago and just wondered whether you need help finding your way around. For a small school, it sure is confusing." I smiled at him, he looked me up and down his eyebrows furrowing, taking a deep breath and nodded.

"Sure, you mind showing me around, I have Math and then History after? Any idea where those classes are?" He asked, giving me a once over. He steps a little closer, not so close that he's in my personal space, but close enough to make me feel a little uncomfortable. This wasn't helped when his nostrils flared like Jake's do when he is sniffing something out whilst in human form, he then raises an eyebrow slightly and leers at me knowingly. I take a slight step back and answer his question.

"Math yes, since that's what I have next too, History… not so much I'm afraid. My brother has History next lesson though so he could show you?" I suggested.

"Sure. Sounds good." He nodded and followed me to the courtyard. I went and sat with Eden, and my family.

"Guys, this is Callum, and this is Eden, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Edward my brother and Jacob my boyfriend." I said pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet you Callum." Jacob said holding out his hand to shake still eyeing him as he normally does with new people anyway, it must be the wolf nature in him to be distrustful of strangers.

"You too…" He said smiling sweetly taking hold of his hand.

"So, when did you move here?" Edward asked.

"We moved here around a month or so ago. We tend to move around a lot." Callum said, still not giving away much information.

"Is there a big family to move around then?"

"Yeah there's a few of us to move around. I have quite a few siblings, they're younger than me though."

"Oh, really how many?"

"I have a lot of siblings, at the moment there are about nine of us give or take including me."

"Wow, that's still a lot. What're their names?"

"Oh wow, well we have; Lyra and Lyall, and then Nelle and Ellen, Axel and Lexa and finally Rue and Rydel." He told us.

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings…"

"Yeah it is." He said laughing, "What about you guys?"

"Oh, we are all adoptive brothers and sisters. Edward and I are biological siblings, Alice, Bella and Emmett are siblings and so are Rose and Jasper then only odd one out is Jake." I told him.

He nodded and moved the subject on to who has what classes. After a while he excused himself to go look for his next class. I stayed sitting with my parents after showing him on the map he was provided, where to go.

"So, anything?" Rosalie asked the obvious question always the blunt one.

"He was nervous throughout that whole conversation, but most people would be since they unconsciously see us as predators. He was truthful about moving here a month ago, and that he has a big family. He was however, wasn't telling the whole truth about the siblings. As far as I could tell, they are real people, but they aren't blood related. Could be that they are foster siblings or something like that but I couldn't get a good enough grip on his thoughts." Edward said.

"The last part of the conversation he was very worried." Jasper said.

"Why though?" Eden asked everybody.

"I don't know…" Edward said looking back towards where Callum disappeared.

* * *

School had finished about an hour ago and we were now in the woods where me and Jake found the mutilated deer. We were with Collin and Margo, Brady stayed behind with Eden to and I quote 'Keep her safe', instead my family decided to come with us, Alice, Dad, Mom, Emmett and Jasper. Rose, Esme and Carlisle stayed behind to protect Lucia, just in case.

"Okay, so this is where the deer were…" I said pointing towards the blood-stained grass. We walked around it and caught the faint scent of what we smelt this morning.

"Is that the same scent Collin?" Dad asked him, "He says yes, but it was a bit sharper the other scent apparently."

"So, there's obviously more than six. Since there's five faint scents here, and Collin smelt a different one. Which means there is a group or pack of something around…" Jasper said sniffing the air.

"Let's follow it. That's why we are here…" Emmett suggested.

"Okay, lets go then."

We all take off running my dad and Jacob up front and the rest trailing behind, I was on Margo's back because it was harder for me to keep up with everybody. We followed the scent for about five minutes before dad made us slow down.

"That's a lot of people right there…" Emmett said as we walked into the tree line.

There was a huge group of people of varying ages from new born babies strapped to their mother's chests and even their backs, to old men and women walking around the bonfire going from the abandoned building in the middle of the clearing to the tents surrounding it.

"Okay, we will set up Patrols over the area. We won't do anything yet, but we _have_ to keep an eye on them." Alice suggested obviously deciding to keep an eye on them through her visions if she can.

"Sounds like an idea." I answered her and Jacob huffed in agreement.

We gave the group of people a look and then ran back home. We would keep an eye on them to make sure. Nothing is going to ruin our new life here.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: - Hello Beautiful Readers! I hope you liked the Chapter and if you did leave a review! If not, still leave a Review for me, they're always nice for me to read! I hope everybody has a lovely weekend! If anybody wants updates on this Fic look for me on Tumblr or even message or leave asks for me regarding the story on there!**

 **Again, Kudos to my beautiful Beta Cara! Love you girl!**

 **StupendousMystic! x**


	8. Hybrids As in Plural?

Chapter 8

Nessie POV

Hybrids… As in Plural?

* * *

It's been nearly a week since we found the abandoned building in the woods with the large group of people living there. Jacob started patrols around that area, he wants to know what they are and what they plan to do. However, in the meantime, we have two Hybrids coming to visit us, and according to Alice they'll be here any moment.

I head downstairs and into the living room where everybody is waiting, mom is reading a book, dad is reading the book over mom's shoulder scoffing every now and again which means he obviously doesn't approve of the book what so ever. Alice is searching the future and Lucia is asleep, she's obviously trying to force a vision. Even though she was specifically told not to. She's not much of a listener that one.

Rosalie and Emmett were out 'hunting' which meant they were more likely off frolicking in the woods to burn off some excess energy as per usual. Finally, Esme was in the kitchen cooking and Carlisle was going through a note pad on the information given to us by Nahuel last time about him and his sisters. Jacob was going over some patrol lines that he has set up over here. He was also tempted on bringing some of his other wolves down here since four aren't really enough. Grandma and Grandpa said it was fine and are more than willing to build a couple more Log Cabins for them and to the specification they need.

He was currently sitting where he had for the past two hours at the desk in a small alcove in the living room. He was surrounded by blueprints for the Log Cabins he wanted Grandma Esme to build and by Maps showing the land around our house and the compound we own. He was making notes and amendments to a few and then a list he had in front of him with names on. Running a hand through his hair he huffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey baby, any luck?" I ask Jake as I sit down over him and have a look at how he's doing.

"No, we need at least another five wolves, give or take a few…" He said looking over his plans, "we need to stay far enough away so we aren't seen or heard but close enough that we can act quickly if shit hits the fan…" He mumbled to himself.

I shake my head at the obvious solution, "Jake. Why don't you bring some of the wolves who have better hearing down?" I said to him, some of the wolves had extra abilities or skills, some had better hearing, some had better vision, others were really fast and Jacob, well he was really strong.

He looked at me like I'd grown a second head and then kissed me, "Sometimes Ness, I don't know what I'd do without you!" he whispered to me happily.

"You're welcome… Now why don't you go make some calls?"

"Good idea. I will after Nahuel turns up that way I won't have to call twice and we can go over which wolves would be better suited to come down anyway."

"Sure, well my most obvious one would be Seth, Leah can stay back and watch the others back on the Rez but we need a Beta here too, and since he has the best hearing out the whole lot of us it works out the best. Embry would probably be a good idea to since he is good at strategy." I suggested he nodded and wrote down his name on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Okay, Damon would probably be pretty good since he has really good eyesight, he can lurk further back but still be able to see." Jake said, I nodded and wrote Damon's name down.

"Elliot and Octavia too, since they both have good hearing." Jake nods as I write the imprinted pair down, "What about Seraphina and Cody? They'd make up the numbers?"

"No Sera has to stay behind to watch out for Callie, she's due to phase any moment." Jake said shaking his head at me.

"Jake, Callie is a big girl and she knows what's going to happen to her. Leah can watch out for her, if it matters talk to your Aunt and ask if it's okay for Callie to stay with Leah until Sera gets back in case she phases, and it'll work out better if she's around somebody much less breakable wouldn't you say?" I raised my eyebrow in challenge and he growled a little, not angrily, just in warning. Alpha's don't like being one upped.

"No, Sera is staying behind." He practically growled at me.

"Fine, who's coming instead?"

"Matt and Nova. They can come instead…"

"Fine, bring Matt and Nova down. Just be warned that they need to be separated during patrols otherwise they'll romp in the woods." I smirked, earning a groan from Jake, deciding to wind him up a bit, "Remember when we found them romping in the woods behind the house in Forks?" I mention. Jake puts his hands over his face and shakes his head.

"Jesus, Ness why remind me! That's something I've seriously tried to forget." He mumbles.

"Well, it's hard to forget seeing two wolves going at it behind your house. Not to mention the fact that Nova was tied with that tree vine to a branch completely stark naked with her legs around Matt's shoulders." I giggle, Matt and Nova were very similar to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, they didn't care where they did it, just that they did. They have been caught numerous times but not by their Alpha, after that, they were a bit more careful.

"Do you seriously have to remind me?" Jake shuddered.

"Yes, because this is the type of thing you'll have to deal with when they get here. You do know that there is a strong possibility of walking around a tree and seeing them fucking each other against it. Just trying to prepare you and your innocent mind, baby." I laugh at the incredulous look he gives me. Still though he accepted it as a possibility with a nod and a forlorn groan, it was obviously easier dealing with a horny imprinted pair rather than being worried about his cousin.

Turning towards my grandmother who was in the kitchen cooking up a storm he asked; "Esme, are you okay with designing and building some new cabins? I think we would need two couple's cabins, and one group cabin with four bedrooms, I'll get Brady to move out of Collin and Margo's cabin. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Jacob. How much time do we have before they get here?" Esme questioned with her mobile in front of her.

"I'm going to call them now, they will need to pack and arrange for people to house sit and look after any pets they have. Did I tell you that Elliot and Octavia have a wolf cub as a pet at home?" Jacob told me, I shook my head not knowing that they had a wolf cub at home, "they found her injured, so her mother obviously abandoned her when they moved dens. They brought her back home and got her treated at the vet, since it's tribal law to protect wolves. She was too attached to be let back into the wild, to dependant on humans, so they kept her."

"Aw that's so cute, what's her name?"

"Her name is Lupita, it means 'little wolf'" Jacob told me.

"Aww, that's a beautiful name. Do you have a picture?" I asked Jake, he shook his head but texted Elliot to see if he could send one over, "Jake, I want a wolf cub!" I pleaded like a child.

"No, we aren't going out of our way to get one, if we find one like Elliot did then sure, but no wild ones." He said looking at me, "But, we could make little wolves of our own…?" He looked at me waiting for my reaction.

We hadn't really spoken about kids as such, we knew we were going to have them and since the wolves can't use protection since the latex melts and that I can't use the pill I have been wondering why I wasn't pregnant already. "Jake, but I haven't gotten pregnant yet? What if I can't even have babies?"

"Well we can always give it a proper try from now on and if that doesn't work, we can talk to Carlisle and see what he suggests." He smiled at me rubbing my knee comfortingly.

"If they wanted to bring her here they can, I'll build her a nice big garden where she can run around if you want?" Esme suggested.

"I'll message them, it might be fairly difficult to bring a six-month-old wolf cub across the country."

"Would it be easier to fly them here, Jacob? Get their cars brought over here later? We have plenty for them to borrow after all if they need to get somewhere…" Carlisle suggested to him. Jacob looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sure, I can buy the tickets for them." Jacob said grabbing his phone obviously going to buy the tickets on there.

"No need Jacob, already done. Well not exactly since they are flying in our Jet, they don't really need tickets. I've also ordered a huge pet carrier to go on board too for the wolf cub if they decide to bring her." Alice smiled at Jacob who looked shocked and a little creeped out in all honesty, wondering how she managed to do something so quickly.

As if reading his thoughts, she offered an explanation, "Lucia saw that you'd have the wolves flown over here so it was quicker and the conversation about Lupita. Cute name by the way. I organised this about 13hours ago." Alice offered.

"Okay… Well, thanks I guess Alice."

"You're very welcome Jacob. Anything for my nephew-in-law and his family." Alice smiled and walked over to give Jake a kiss on his cheek and a small hug.

"I'll go and call Seth and Leah to make sure they are okay and to rally the gang." Jacob said standing up and leaving the room to go and call his brother.

"Wait a minute Jacob." Dad called from the couch where he was sitting with mom. "Did you want to hold off for a couple of days so that we can get the Cabin's built first. You don't want them here without places to stay, do you?" Dad suggested to Jacob. I look at dad and raise my shoulders, he did make a valid point.

"Good point, when would the earliest you'd be able to get the Cabin's done by?" Jacob asked.

Thinking it through and looking over towards Esme obviously having a silent conversation he then turned back to Jacob before answering, "Esme seems to think for the amount of Cabin's you want and the amount of space a couple would need, it will take at least, if working through the night, about 3 days, so they should be ready by next Monday. If you organise them to fly out on a Monday morning, that'd be easier because it takes a couple of hours to fly and drive here from the airport, it would give us until mid-afternoon on Monday to furnish them."

"Sounds perfect, I'll still go call them about the proposition first though."

When he left, I looked around the room noticed that Dad and Alice had gone still, "They're nearly here, I can hear their thoughts." Dad said to the room.

We didn't bother leaving the room since we knew they didn't pose a threat. I was of course the last one to hear anything. Everybody else could hear their footfalls way before I could since my hearing wasn't as good as theirs and Jacob was out in the garden on the phone so he couldn't hear anything.

Grandma finished what she was doing in the kitchen and walked into the living room and went to the door with Grandpa hot on her heels. They opened the door before Nahuel and his sister managed to get to the front door.

"Nice of you to visit Nahuel, what brings you here?" Grandpa said stepping towards him offering him a handshake. Nahuel grabbed his forearm instead and did they do an older version of a handshake.

"Thank you for being so gracious about our unexpected visit although I think Alice may have seen our decision" Nahuel said looking over towards Alice who smiled at him and bowed her head slightly showing that she did indeed see him coming, "This is my sister Jennifer." Nahuel said pointing to the unassuming girl behind him, she was paler than Nahuel yet still darker skinned than my family, there was more of a café-au-lait colour to her.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Jennifer. This is my wife Esme and I'm Carlisle." Grandpa said holding his hand out to shake. Jennifer took his hand and smiled to the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you through Nahuel and Huilen of course, and through the supernatural gossip chain too of course." Jennifer said to us, her voice was very soft and light.

"And what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Carlisle asked the both of them leading them into the living room. Nahuel and Jennifer both took a seat before speaking again looking at one another trying to figure out what to say.

"We need help…" Nahuel started, immediately the whole family went on red alert thinking another war on Hybrids but their calm demeanour shot that scenario out the window.

"We have a slight issue with our father…" Jennifer added, "He's getting obsessed with his experiments, he's even created another Vampire called Colton to help him. He has the ability to sexually excite a woman just by touching them, so he can meet a woman, touch her and she will have sex with him. He already in the past six years has nine children. All their mothers are dead too. Joham is now expecting another child any day now, and our other sisters are watching over the mother waiting for us to call them…"

"What do you mean?" Esme asked them, moving closer to Jennifer and placing a comforting hand on her elbow.

"We need somebody with experience of Hybrids to adopt our sister and keep her safe." Nahuel informed us.

"You want us to adopt your sister?" Carlisle stated for clarification.

"Yes, it's the only way we can see to keep her safe. In a Coven, as powerful as this one with a Wolf Pack on their side my father would never stand a chance even with an army of Hybrids if he managed to make them." Nahuel stated.

"You really want us to adopt your new sibling?" Carlisle asked them both in turn and without even conferring between themselves they both answered with an affirmative yes.

"Okay, can we discuss this first as a family?" Carlisle asked the two newcomers before taking our family into the dining room, we all sat around it except for Jacob who was still outside on the phone. "You all heard what Nahuel and Jennifer want, they want us to adopt their unborn sibling into our family. We all know the problems involved with having a young Hybrid. We could have the Volturi turn up wondering how we have another Hybrid child." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I hate to point out the obvious, but they'll start looking for me anyway once they realise I'm missing." Lucia pointed out.

"In which case, it is nowhere near safe enough to be having children in such conditions never knowing when the Volturi will come." Esme contributes. My mom, dad and I all nod in agreement to Esme's statement, it wouldn't be fair to bring a child here and have to deal with the upheaval of battle.

"Are people forgetting about me?" Alice interrupts waving her hand around drawing attention to herself.

"Umm, and Me?" Lux adds, also pointing to herself.

"Well, no, but they know how both your gifts work, they can work around them surely?" Dad says.

"That's true in Alice's case, but with mine, they can't avoid it. I just see the future set in stone. What I see will happen. It doesn't matter of decisions or possibilities. It will always end up the way I see it, whether it happens the next day or two years down the line. My visions do come true."

"I saw this happening, I saw you adopting more Hybrids, I saw you adopting me. I even know her name, what she looks like and how she behaves. The fact that I've seen the future that far forward and she's still alive, is a testament to how safe this family is and is why I chose to come live here. The child will be fine and will survive into adulthood surrounded by a loving family and many friends." Lucia reveals.

"Hybrids, as in plural?" Rosalie says.

"I honestly don't know at this point, that doesn't mean that I can't find out though. All I remember is that I saw a beautiful blonde girl with Renesmee and I in the future. She had the most striking eyes, like a blue or purple colour. That's the only other Hybrid that I saw. I just knew from that moment that you would take me in. That I would be safe." Lucia explained.

"Okay, so you would be able to see when the Volturi are coming, but how would we protect the child?" Rosalie asked the question in everybody's heads.

"We have many friends, I doubt that one of them wouldn't mind babysitting for a few days." Mom pointed out.

"True, the Denali Coven would probably be helping us with the fight since they want a piece of the Volturi for taking away Irina. We do however, have many other close friends whom I don't doubt wouldn't mind earning favour with us." Dad said to Carlisle.

"The La Push wolves would also be able to watch over them. A few would obviously come here for the fight, but the others would have to stay back and protect the tribe anyway, why not hide the baby there if worst comes to worst." I interject, since I'm the Alpha female of the La Push wolves, I get a say on what they are used for, and if they are going to be protecting their people anyway, they may as well protect our new potential family member.

"Would they go for it?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't see why not, they'd already be there, why not add an extra person onto tribal lands. They're okay with me being there, I don't see why they wouldn't mind another Hybrid staying there for a few days. We will just make sure to supply them with the _food_ it will need." I answered him, emphasising the word _food_.

"Okay, all in favour raise your hands." Carlisle said raising his hand, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Mom and I raised our hands. Alice was staring blankly ahead for a moment before her eyes came back into focus and raised her hand closely followed by dad and Jasper. "Well it seems like the vote is unanimous." Carlisle said with a smile, taking Esme's hand, he led the family back into the sitting room where Nahuel and Jennifer were patiently waiting.

"Okay, we have made a decision. So, when should we be expecting this child?" Esme asked looking happy to be having a new baby in the house.

"Maysun and Selene are looking after the mother as we speak, she is expecting a phone call from us any moment." Nahuel told my grandparents smiling at them, happy about the decision they made.

"Call them now, and we will discuss conditions, as I would like the mother to be brought here for better observation and medical care if possible…" Carlisle said walking off with Nahuel and Jennifer whilst pulling out a phone. Alice and Esme immediately started calling people and reserving things.

Jacob came back inside from being on the phone to his pack members and being told that they saw Nahuel and Jennifer and they told them where to go to find us, Jacob mentioned that they had indeed found us and of the situation with the animals being mutilated.

"So, what are they here for?" Jacob asked me as soon as he walked in giving me a gentle kiss on top of my head.

"They want us to adopt their new sibling into the family for safety away from their father and his experiments." I tell him.

"Okay… and what was the decision?"

"It was a unanimous yes." I smile at him.

"Have you thought everything through? Are you sure that it's a good idea? It could be putting my family at risk, as well as yours."

"I know, but quite frankly Jacob, you were not long ago talking about us having children. The Volturi would be all over us as soon as they find out that we have conceived and given birth to a Tribrid that is Vampire, Human and Shape-Shifter. They'll be more interested in our children than they would another Hybrid. Aro likes to collect rare things, what better thing to collect than that of a rare Tribrid that can only be born to one couple." I challenge him.

"I guess you're right, but if anything happens to my family Nessie, I won't be happy." He hastens to add.

"That's fair sweetie. So, when are the wolves coming down?" I ask to change the subject.

"They're going to be here by next Monday." Jacob informed us. Dad nodded and wrote a note on a pad a paper that was left by the phone in the living room and went to Esme's office to leave it on the desk so she saw what she'd need to do. My grandma was going to be one busy woman in the next few weeks.

Standing up from my seat since I was now the last one in the living room, everybody having gone off to do their own things I headed into the kitchen and overheard Rose and Emmett talking.

"It's not fair Emmett, Esme has all of us as her 'children' yet when the opportunity for me to finally have a child comes it's snatched away. It's just not fair. I've always wanted children, that's one of the reasons why I wished I was dead in the first place instead of this existence. Of course, I met you, my soulmate and I love you, but it's even worse now since I want a family all the more and I'm never going to have the option now." Rosalie whispered, you could hear that her throat was tight and that she would probably have venom leaking from her eyes.

"Rosie, I know how you are feeling. It's horrible to be overlooked like that. You would be a fantastic mother when you are given the chance. However, maybe they just want to make sure this goes well first. Who's to say they won't bring us another child if we keep this one safe… We can have the next one…" Emmett said with a chuckle.

"That's not the point though is it…" Rose mumbled.

"Rose, honestly. I don't feel like this is the child that we are meant to have anyway, I feel like we are waiting for something more. We are on the right track but there's a bit more waiting involved."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Like when I went a picked a fight with a hibernating bear. I felt like I should, and that led me to you. Maybe it's a sixth sense or maybe I'm just smarter than I look, but trust me Rosie, this isn't meant to be our child." Emmett said dragging Rosalie out the back door, I never got to hear her answer but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't need to anyway.

"It's not good to eavesdrop by the way…" Jacob whispered in my ear making me jump.

"You bastard. You nearly gave me a heart attack…" I growled at him, hitting his arm in frustration.

"Good thing you can't have heart attacks then isn't it really?" Jake laughed at me. Scowling at him I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink.

It wasn't long before Carlisle, Nahuel, Jennifer and Esme came back down stairs.

"Okay then, we have agreed to take in the child, but Nahuel and Jennifer have informed us of another issue whilst speaking in my office." Carlisle started.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked as the others came back into the living room. Rosalie looked a little better than she did before, Emmett obviously cheered her up during their little walk.

Carlisle looked to Nahuel and Jennifer to explain, "Well, as we told you earlier, my father created another Vampire called Colton, he is currently expecting more children. The mother is pregnant with twins, the first that we know of for Hybrids. We would like to bring the mother here also for treatment and care."

"You mean that you want us to adopt three new-born children into our family to keep them safe from your family?" Rosalie asked for clarification.

"Yes, with the amount of protection that this Coven has, it would be the best place for them."

Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and smiled, Emmett whispered in her ear, loud enough for me to hear him from over the other side of the room, which meant everybody else heard to.

" _These are our babies Rosie..._ " Rose smiled back at him and nodded.

"Bring them here as soon as you can."

"I will, I will message Celeste now, she's my Mate, one of Colton's Daughters but she doesn't agree with our fathers practices any more than I do, she is looking after her new future half siblings mother, she is suffering badly with the pregnancy, everything is twice as bad, the pains, the bloodlust, everything. We will bring her here the same time as the other girl then." Nahuel stated to us.

"See to it that you do Nahuel. We must help these women." Carlisle reminded him, looking towards Esme who smiled at her husband's kindness.

Carlisle and Dad nodded to each other and then set about their tasks. Dad wandered off to start ordering the Medical Supplies they would need to deliver three Hybrid babies.

"We will need to stock up on blood too, both human and animal. Jasper, Alice, why don't you two starts stocking the Animal blood and Ness can go steal some blood bags from the local hospital." Rosalie suggested to the others in the house.

"I can't Rose I'm doing the shopping for the babies. I've already seen the rooms so I know what I need. You can go with Jasper to hunt, or even Emmett. Actually, the boys would be better because they can take down the bigger animals." Alice suggested. The boys nodded at once and left through the back door, discussing the best hunting ranges for the bigger animals.

I look to Jake and tilt my head towards the door to our room, we both make our way over. I pull him over to our couch and sit him down I sit down next to him and rest my legs over his.

"Are you okay Jacob? You seem to be getting really stressed out with all the planning…" I ask him.

"I am stressed out. We moved to get away from all this shit, it was literally just meant to be me here until we could move back to Forks in a few years. Now all of a sudden, we have something that's completely shredding apart the native wildlife and then we have another three Hybrids on the way. I'm beginning to wonder whether moving here was a good idea and whether we should have just stayed in La Push and let your parents move without us." Jacob complained.

"Hey, I like living here. If we didn't move here Brady would never have found his Mate and I would never have met Eden. Don't discredit us moving just because you aren't sure about how it's panning out."

"It's not that Ness, don't get me wrong I love living here with you and your family, it's just I miss mine." He said sadly.

"I know baby, I know. We can go see them this weekend if you wanted, we can go down there and travel back up with the wolves who're coming down?" I suggested to him, all I want is for my Alpha to be happy.

He turns to look at me hope shining, in his eyes, which all of a sudden vanishes with a shake of his head, "We can't Ness, I can't leave the house unprotected."

"Jacob Black, you listen to me. My family can protect themselves. They're just as strong and just as quick as you are. Trust me, they can survive for three days without you whilst you visit your family. You've been meaning to for a while." I say to him sternly.

He concedes and nods his head, laying down on the couch, "I'm sorry Ness. I'm just getting really stressed out about whatever is killing these animals. It doesn't fill me with confidence when I don't know who or what we are hunting."

"I know baby, but we will find out. We just have to be patient. I'm pretty sure that whatever we are looking for will become apparent soon enough." I said to him stroking his hair, he mumbled in agreement before he finally let the stress leave him and went to sleep.

What I didn't tell him was that, 1) I was pretty sure that whatever was mutilating the wildlife was inside that camp, and 2) That Callum from school was somehow involved and finally, 3) That I was pretty sure that Callum knew _exactly_ what I was.

* * *

A/N: - Hello dear readers, thank you for following this story. Please if you wouldn't mind leaving a wonderful review I would indeed be eternally grateful! Thank you all for reading and have a lovely day!

SMW xx

Just another little message here, to a reviewer who leaves a review every chapter. I appreciate your reviews, however, I would rather you didn't write out a whole chapter of your own story in my reviews. If this continues, I will be forced to disable guest reviews on this Fic.

Sorry if this causes any inconvenience.


	9. Am I Dead? Jesus Christ, I'm Dead!

Chapter 9

Jacob POV

Am I Dead? Jesus Christ, I'm Dead!

* * *

Nessie and I decided we needed a little break from all the goings on around the Cullen Compound as I'd dubbed it. Esme was still building the Log Cabins for my wolves and Alice, Bella and Rosalie were currently sorting out the new Hybrid's rooms. So rather than get roped into all that, I decided to listen to my beautiful wife and take a trip down to see my family because I was missing them so much.

Edward allowed us to fly to Washington since we were bringing back a lot more people than were going so it made sense to have the jet there already waiting for our return, plus it made it quicker by about six hours.

Eden, Brady, Collin and Margo all decided to come too since they were missing their home and their families and Eden wanted to see where Brady grew up and learn about the Quileute's. Brady asked if we could throw a bonfire to introduce Eden to the legends since she was an imprint she had to be initiated into the tribe anyway, plus we still needed to officially welcome the newly shifted wolves, Christian Jones and Aston Wilcox. Also, Callie my cousin was pretty close to phasing. They seem to think I might have to force her to because nothing is pushing her over the edge.

It doesn't take long before we reach there and immediately we drive straight for my sister Rachel's place where everybody is living right now. My Dad moved in after he had an accident whilst at home and fell out of his wheelchair whilst my sisters were out grocery shopping. He had apparently been on the floor for about 40minutes before Paul turned up and got him back in his chair and too the doctors to check him over. After that my sister's insisted that my dad moved in with them. He was pretty hesitant at first because he didn't want to leave the house that he and my mom had raised us in, but after Rebecca said that she would move in there after she did some renovations he was a little happier about the situation.

Once all that was sorted the wolves decided off their own back I might add, to build an annex on Rachel and Paul's land for their chief to live out the rest of his life in comfort and peace. There is a nice pathway surrounded by wild flowers which were my mother's favourites leading towards the house so the main house was easily accessible to him, since he still went to Rachel's for dinner since he, like me, can burn water. How we managed to survive for so long on our own is a mystery to me…

"How long until we are there? I feel like we've been driving for hours?" Eden asks with a yawn.

"Not long, about another twenty minutes." Brady answered before I could, Eden nodded and immediately snuggled into her beau.

"I can't wait to see all the kids. They must have gotten so big since we last saw them, especially the younger ones like T.J and Olivia Rose." Nessie says mentioning the youngest of Sam and Emily's kids and Kim and Jared's youngest daughter.

"Yeah, I facetimed with Sam the other day, and Thomas has gotten really big." I mentioned.

"Oh, you never told me… I would have liked to have spoken to them." Nessie glares at me. I give her a sheepish look and shrug in a non-committal way.

"Sorry honey, it was just a quick call to check on how the other half of the pack are doing. Since they still use Sam and Emily's place as a meet up they keep up with all the goings on."

"Kay. Whatever." Nessie mumbles. I reach over and stroke her knuckles gently and take her hand.

"You'll rather see them in person anyway, that way their Alpha Female can smother them in cuddles and kisses." I say reassuringly. She looks over at me and huffs some air out of her nose but doesn't say anything to dispute my statement.

* * *

The next twenty minutes go by without a hitch and before we know it we are pulling up outside of the old Cullen house. Edward had given me the keys before we came here since it saved us staying and overcrowding the houses on the reservation.

"Wow! Is this where you lived before you moved to Oregon?" Eden asked just staring up at the house. I looked back at it too and didn't really see what the big deal was. The one in Oregon was much bigger than this one…

"Yeah, I was born in this house." Nessie answered her, "Jake imprinted on me in the living room by the fire." She said pointing at the fireplace through the giant plain glass window.

"Wowza. So, a lot of shit went down at this house then?" Eden surmised.

"You don't even know the half of it." Collin answered before heading into the house. He went straight upstairs and claimed one of the spare rooms for himself and Margo. Ness and I claimed her grandparents old room and Brady and Eden claimed Alice and Jaspers old room. Nobody mentioned it but none of us wanted to go into Emmett and Rosalie's old room, you never knew what kind of depraved things you might come across in that room. Like a Sex Swing in the walk-in wardrobe, or even a collection of whips and chains… Yeah nobody wants to venture into their room. At least Alice and Jasper were fairly reserved about their sex lives, and well you barely ever heard anything about Esme and Carlisle's sex life so… we went with the safest options.

Once we settled our bags in our rooms and freshened up a little after our journey we all jumped in the car again and headed down to the reservation. We drove in relative silence before we reached Sam and Emily's.

"Oh Eden, just to warn you, don't stare at Emily, Sam hates it." Brady whispered as we reached their road.

"Why would I stare?" Eden wondered.

We pulled up and I beeped the horn to let them know we were there and Emily immediately ran outside to greet us. I turned my head slightly and saw Eden's eyes go wide and then she ducked her face so nobody saw her reaction.

"You're here! I can't believe you got here so quick!" Emily smiled hugging me and then Nessie.

"Yeah the Cullen's let us use their Jet so we got here a lot quicker." I answered her, Emily nodded and hugged Collin and Margo.

"How're you liking it there? Do you miss us?" Emily teased Collin.

"Nah, just your muffins. Esme's are great but the ones you make are something special. Please give Esme the recipe so I'm not deprived!" Collin pleaded.

"No, how else am I meant to make sure you come back to visit!" Emily sniggered at Collin's affronted look. She then turned to Brady and pulled him into a huge hug and let go turning towards Eden.

"Emily, this is Eden Bartlett." He said pointing to Eden who stepped closer to Emily, "and Eden, this is Emily Uley, the previous Alpha Female of the pack before her Imprint Sam retired." He said gesturing to Emily.

"It's lovely to finally meet you. Brady has told me so much about you on the phone." Emily said with a sweet smile.

"Only good things I hope." Eden laughed nervously, picking at her nails and shifting from foot to foot.

"Of course, he only said good things, he's not completely stupid. Also, there's no need to be nervous. Once you're an Imprint you're automatically part of the pack, that means the wolves whomever they are, will protect you with their lives." Emily said stepping closer to her, "So, with that said, welcome to the family Eden." Emily said pulling her into a hug.

Eden just stood there for a second before it settled into her mind that she was being hugged and then she returned it. Emily pulled away and took Eden's hand leading her into her and Sam's house.

We followed slower, Nessie hesitated by my side and grabbed my hand. _Why was Eden so nervous?_

"It's a natural reaction to meeting new people." I said quietly with a shrug.

We were the last ones through the door and as soon as we were we were attacked by tiny people.

"UNCLE JAKE! AUNT NESSIE!" Poppy Mae shouted and she came running over to us her long hair trailing behind her. She immediately gives Nessie a kiss and huge cuddle before going to everybody else in the room, and then finally to me.

"Hey little miss, leave the best 'til last did you? How are you?" I said bending down to pick her up.

"Of course, I did Uncle Jake and I'm better now that your here!" She said sweetly.

"Stop creeping around your Uncle, he's not going to be giving you any sweets…"

"No sweets Uncle Jake?" Poppy asked with a hopeful look on her little face.

"Afraid not sweetie. Mommy sent me a message before we came saying that you've already had a warning from the dentist."

"Ahhh, MOOOOOOM!" Poppy moaned wriggling to get down.

"Well… I blame Uncle Jake for your sweet tooth anyway. We don't want your teeth falling out now do we?"

"No…"

"Good. Now go play with your brothers." Emily says sending her off.

"How are the boys?" Nessie asks.

"They're good. Henry is getting so much like Sam it's uncanny and T.J is just now causing mischief." Emily says gesturing towards the garden.

We look out the window and see Poppy, Henry and T.J playing out there along with Rebecca's boys Josh and Zack, and Rachel's girls Nora, Sarah and Katie. They were being supervised by Sam and Paul.

"So where are Bex and Rach?" I ask.

"Bex is at a doctor's appointment, because she's so close now she has to see the midwife every other day and Rach dropped her off and is grocery shopping with your dad whilst waiting to take her back home."

"Oh okay, so I won't go over there after here then. Em, I'm going to go and Phase and tell Leah to come over, is that alright?"

"Sure, more the merrier." Emily says smiling.

"Honey, I'll be right back you sit and chill with Eden. Do you guys want to come with?" I ask the other three wolves in the room.

"Nah man, I'm cool. Just going to stay with Eden." Brady answers. I turn to look at Collin and Margo and Margo shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine Jake. I'll phase later. I'm going to go play with the kids for a while. I've missed them." Margo says before heading out into the garden.

"Yeah me to bro. But tell everybody I said Hi."

"Alright, I'll see everybody later then." I said giving Ness a kiss on her forehead before heading outside.

* * *

I decided not to phase right away, I wanted to make a little trip first. The last time I was on the phone to Leah she mentioned my cousin Callie was on the brink of phasing but nothing was pushing her over the edge. After speaking about it briefly with Carlisle and Edward a couple of hours before we came here, they suggested that I force the transformation.

Because she is so close to the brink of phasing if I used my Alpha Voice to order her to do something she would automatically obey because of her wolf nature being so close to the surface.

So that's where I was heading. To my Auntie Jennie's house. It wasn't that far of a walk from Sam and Emily's just a couple of blocks over. It was a fairly uneventful walk, that is of course, if you don't count the few people who know who and what I am and decided that it'd be a good idea to bow in the middle of the street. I had to tell them to stop because although I am the Chief of the Tribe and the Alpha of the Quileute Wolves, it doesn't mean that I'm Royalty.

After telling the passers-by to refrain from such behaviour I continue walking towards my aunt's house and it wasn't long before I reached her front yard. Her three-bedroom bungalow was situated a little back from the road with a fence surrounding the front garden. The largest of the gates was open to allow a car to park on the little driveway that they had set out which lead to the garage. The other gate led up a cute little pathway surrounded by roses' and tulips. Aunt Jennie's wife Verity loved gardening and it was one of her favourite hobbies.

I walked up the pathway and knocked loudly on the door. I heard somebody shouting and then a grumble before a tall, tanned girl answered. She had short hair which looked like it'd been cut recently and was dressed in a pair of cut off shorts and a vest top all this was partnered with a scowl littered across her face.

"Jake! I didn't know you were coming to visit." The girl said from the door.

"Nope, neither did I until a couple of days ago. Is your mom home?" I asked.

"Yeah she is." She said opening the door further to let me in, I walked past her and could feel the heat radiating from her. No wonder she was wearing shorts. "MOOM! JAKE'S HERE!" Callie shouted from next to me. I winced since it was right in my ear and Wolf hearing is a little sensitive. I noticed even she winced slightly after she did it.

A petite woman came in from where the living room would be located and waltzed over to her daughter.

"What have I told you about shouting in this house." The small woman chastised, "Jake, it's lovely to see you. How've you been? How is Renesmee doing?" She asked whilst giving me and strong hug and a kiss on both my cheeks in greeting.

"It's lovely to see you to Aunt Jennie, I've been okay, we've had a few issues where we are living at the minute which is why we've come down, I'm going to be stealing some of the wolves to help back home. As for Nessie, she's great. Fabulous actually." I answered her with a smile on my face.

"Brilliant… So… No babies yet?" She questioned with a naughty twinkle in her eye.

"Um, no not yet, though not through lack of trying…" I wink.

"Eurgh! Really! I did not need to know that Jake." Callie winced and started walking away.

"Actually Callie, you're the reason I'm here. Still haven't phased yet no?"

"No, it's driving me insane. I feel trapped in my own body. Even Sera has tried pissing me off and nothings worked." Callie huffed.

"Well, can we go out into the yard?"

"Sure… go right ahead. Just avoid Verity's flowers." Aunt Jennie said before gesturing for us to leave the room. We walk through the length of the bungalow and head out the back door.

"So, what're you going to do." Callie asked wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm going to force the wolf out."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?"

"Like this… CALLIDORA BLACK, PHASE!" I shouted in my biggest Alpha Tone that I could muster. She stood there in shock for a minute before her body started vibrating, it started vibrating so fast I could barely make any of her features out.

"STOP FIGHTING IT AND PHASE!" I ordered her, as I said the last word her body erupted into fur and a light chocolate brown wolf was laying down in front of me. I stripped down to my underwear and then Phased myself.

 _What the hell just happened? Am I dead. Jesus Christ I'm dead._

 _You're not dead Callie, you just phased._ I told her as reassuringly as I could.

 _Callie! You phased! Oh my gosh! Finally, I was sick and tired of your constant bitching!_ Sera pitched in.

 _I was not constantly Bitching!_

 _Was too!_

 _Was not, Sera!_

 _Can you two please refrain from arguing, there are other people phased too and don't want to listen to your utter tripe._ Leah mumbled.

 _Thanks. Well this saves me from having to come back. We are going to have a bonfire tonight to introduce Eden – Brady's mate, to the legends, we may as well also use it to initiate the new wolves into the pack and brand them with the pack tattoo._

 _Good idea, I'll go tell everybody._ Leah said before I felt her phasing out. Sera phased out too and before I knew it I was left with my baby cousin.

 _Time to phase back Callie._

 _But I don't know how._

 _Don't worry I'll talk you through it._

So, it took us another 10minutes of explaining how to phase back before she finally did.

"Thanks Jake." She smiled at me once she was dressed again.

"Your welcome Cal, see you at the Bonfire tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

An hour passes before I manage to make my way back to Sam and Emily's house. When I do everybody is there meaning my Dad, Rachel and Rebecca who I must say looks like a balloon who's going to burst any second, and I mistakenly say that to her.

"Jacob! You don't say that to a pregnant woman!" Rachel chastises me whilst comforting her sister, Nessie who was sitting next to my sister gives me a dirty look and I know I'm in trouble.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Nessie growls. I mouth an apology to her and she shakes her head and points to Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry, you know I have foot in mouth disease." I shrug.

"Yeah, you also have I'm an inconsiderate penis barer disease too." Rebecca grumbles under her breath.

"Well, there's no need for that is there, Rebecca." Billy says to his grumpy daughter.

"There is when your only son is an inconsiderate arse." Rebecca answers back. Billy rolls over to her and places a gentle, but thinned hand on her knee.

"Rebecca, you know he didn't mean any offence. You are just sick of being pregnant and want to meet your precious little girl already, but there's no need to take it out on your little brother." He said with a raised eyebrow. I look at my dad properly for the first time in a while and notice he has gotten much more frail and weak looking, he was losing muscle mass in his arms and his breathing was laboured too, like he'd just gotten over a really bad lung infection or something.

"You're right… Sorry Jake." Rebecca accepts and apologises.

"It's alright." I smile bending down to give her a kiss on her head. She smiles and snuggles in closer. I lean over slightly and pull Rachel into the hug too, holding both my sisters close. I would be without them one day, Billy too, probably sooner than I'd hope by the looks of him, but until then, I'll cherish these people until their last breaths.

"So, how was Jennie?" Billy asked having obviously been told by Emily that I was headed that way.

"She's good, I managed to order Callie to phase." I informed him, he turned his head towards me so fast I thought he might break it.

"What do you mean you _ordered_ her to phase?" Billy asked.

"I mean I used my Alpha Voice and ordered her to phase and she did." I answered confusedly.

"Wow. That's incredible. You know what this means Jake. That once the kids start showing signs of phasing you can just order them to phase in a safe environment to avoid nasty situations."

"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't think of it like that."

"It won't happen for a while yet anyway since these three were the only ones who were showing signs recently."

"Okay, well we will cross that bridge when we come to it, Pops." I pat him on his back. I look around the room and notice all the kids have disappeared.

"Where are the kids?"

"Poppy, Josh and Nora went to the park with Collin and Margo and the others are having naps at various houses. You'll see them tonight at the bonfire. Speaking of, you should probably get going to get ready." Rachel answered. Nessie looked at the clock on her phone and saw it was already 3pm and the bonfire started at 5pm so we only had a couple of hours to get ready. We said our goodbyes and headed out and off towards the Cullen house.

* * *

It took us a couple of hours to get ready before we finally headed towards the cliff where we tend to hold the bonfires. Everybody was already there meaning there was at least about 40-50 people there. People were walking around talking to other people or they were over by the food table grabbing more food than looked normal to eat, or they were dancing around the bonfire to the music that was being DJ'd by none other than Embry.

When people noticed that we had turned up they all went quiet and some of the wolves bowed their heads in respect to their Alpha Male and Female. I shook my head slightly never having liked the formality that they had taken upon themselves, yet even some of the older wolves like Leah and Quil bent their heads too, even if it was to show respect towards me and my mate.

We walked through and over to the kids who we're playing in a makeshift play pen, Sam and some of the other dads made it when more children started being born, it was just a few portable metal gates that you hammer into the ground but it kept all the kids away from the cliffs edge and of course the fire.

"Hey guys, are you having fun?" I asked them, bending down so I was more on their level.

"Yeah, loads. Uncle Seth came over and gave us loads of toys to play with." Josh, Rebecca's oldest boy told me.

"Oh cool, what did he give you?"

"Oh, he gave us a drone and a few nerf guns. We were playing on teams before but then they put the little kids in with us and took them away so we wouldn't hurt them." He moaned giving TJ and Olivia dirty looks.

"Hey, don't be upset with them, why don't you teach them how to play _bulldog_ or _What's the time Mr Wolf_?" I suggested to them remembering some games my sisters used to play with me when I was a kid. I would have suggested _Hide and Seek_ , but there weren't any places to hide in the playpen we'd set up.

"Okay, good idea Uncle Jake." Josh said running away to inform the kids of the game and the rules.

"You're good with kids you know, you'll make a great dad when the time comes." Somebody said from behind me causing me to startle a little. I turn around and see my sister Rebecca.

"Yeah, whenever that may be. We're trying you know, but nothing is happening just yet." I shrugged trying to hide the disappointment that must have been obvious on my face.

"You'll have them in time. There's no rush. After all, you will live forever if you have the chance too." Rebecca smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's true except Carlisle said that because her reproductive system is similar to that of a human it will mean she will eventually stop being able to have children… We just don't know when…"

"If all else fails, there are a hell of a lot of Hybrids around, adopt one." She suggested, Sam and Emily must have told her about us borrowing some of the Wolves to help protect us in Oakridge for when the Hybrids come and of course because of whatever is leaving animal carcasses in the woods.

"Yeah, but then that won't carry on the gene… Since that's why we imprint anyway to pass on the gene she must be able to have children right?" I looked towards my sister looking at her bump wishing to see Renesmee how my sister is right now, pregnant, but with my child.

"Stop worrying then, it'll happen. The more worrying you put on it, the more stressed you'll get and then you'll never fall pregnant."

"Good point." I agree, "So, how's it living with Rachel and Paul at the minute?"

"It's okay, Dad has given me the house so I'm just getting it renovated so that there is plenty of room for my three kids, so the Wolves are extending it a little, and of course Dad is moving in with Rach into the Annex they had built for him a couple of weeks back. He's liking it there so far. He gets to see the girls as often as he wants and since we are there for the minute the boys too. He is loving it. Spoils those kids rotten." She says with a shake of her head but she had a secret smile on her face as she looked over towards our father.

"He's not doing very well is he?" I ask quietly.

"No, he's getting worse, he can barely get out of his chair anymore. He can't really weight bear. He keeps getting taken to the hospital too for chest infections and things like that. He is okay for the minute but I can see it getting worse."

"Yeah, shame there's no miracle cure. That would be great." I sighed. Rebecca just came over a hugged me as best as she could with her baby bump in the way.

"He will be fine. He will get to see mom again, and that's all he's wanted for a while…"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to introduce three new wolves to the pack, these wolves Aston Wilcox, Christian Jones and Callidora Black." I shouted, "Please step forward." I gestured to the three new wolves.

The three of them stepped forward Aston was the first to walk over to me, Christian was a bit more nervous and took his time whereas Callie, who'd been expecting this since her sister phased just skipped over causing people to laugh.

I turn to Callie first "Repeat after me please." I say to my younger cousin, she nods to I continue, "I, Callidora Black as a member of the Quileute Tribe, promise to uphold Tribal traditions and to use the gifts given to me, by our ancestors, to protect members of the Tribe who were not fortunate enough to obtain them. I will serve and protect the Quileute Chief and the Tribal Leaders as well as the rest of the community with fairness, integrity, diligence.

I promise to protect my community and others from external threats that they may not know about fully, even if this ends in my personal harm. I will also honour my fellow wolves to protect those they care about the most, the ones that tether them to this plane. I will also promise to keep the secret of the truth to the Tribal Legends from all humans to avoid exposure." I say pausing in between for Callie to copy what I've said. I look around and see Seraphina crying in the arms of her imprint Cody Hill. Some of the other women were crying too. "Do you accept?" I finally ask.

"I do." Callie says before bowing down. I pull her back to her feet and tell her to go over to Sue Clearwater to get given the ceremonial tattoo for the pack. You only get them if you're a pack member so those of the tribe who know about our existence know who to go to if they're in trouble.

I continued with Aston and Christian and before I knew it they were both initiated into the pack. The final part of the initiation included them having to phase and go up to all members of the pack including imprints and learn their scents.

As they were doing this Callie paused as she got to Harrison she was looking at him with a blank look on her face and as Harry turned towards her his demeanour sort of changed he slumped down slightly and got a soft look on his face.

"Oh joy. One more imprinted couple to keep away from each other." Seth said in my ear, I didn't notice he was behind me.

"Yup. Oh, I meant to ask actually, did you want to come to Oregon with me and be my Beta?" I asked looking at him in my peripheral vision. He looked at me for a minute before answering.

"Yeah sure. I don't see why not." He answered me.

"Good. We are going on tomorrow night. So, you can pack tomorrow. I've informed the others who's going and staying, but I wanted to check with you first."

"Why didn't you choose Leah?" He wondered.

"Because she's doing an excellent job here. Plus, it keeps her happy and distracted." I admitted to her little brother.

"Valid point there, brother." Seth snickered looking at his sister across the way. She was currently talking to a couple of the wolves. She must have felt somebody looking at her because she started searching before her eyes landed on us and she turned back around to her friends before excusing herself to come over.

"Hey Jake. How's everything. I know we keep up with each other more often than the rest but everything's good in Oregon right, you know, apart from whatever is ripping the deer to shit?" She said so eloquently. She spends too much time around guys.

"Yeah everything's good Leah." I smiled at her.

"So, I was talking to Ness earlier she isn't acting her usual happy self."

"Yeah, she wants to get pregnant but nothing's happening yet. She's feeling annoyed with her own body I think."

"She'll be fine. She'll have something like six kids or something in the end…" Seth said laughing. I laughed with him because the thought of six kids gave me a nervous tick. Three would be great.

"Yeah don't give Jake an aneurysm yeah Seth." Leah said laughing at the apparent look on my face. It must have been a picture because Seth also started laughing.

* * *

We spend the rest of the evening sitting around the Bonfire and telling the stories of our ancestors. I started off with the stories about the spirit warriors and how they came about and Taha Aki. The people who had heard these stories before were just sitting there enjoying the storytelling but you can tell which ones hadn't heard the stories before like Eden and Christian. They were completely enthralled and were not taking their eyes off whoever it was that was speaking. Eden even wanted more stories after the legends had finished, so we then started telling the stories about the Cullen's and the Seattle New-born Army and of course the Volturi. More people were interested then because not all the Wolves were present but those that were, were putting in their input every now and again.

Before we knew it, the fire had gone out and the party wound down. Renesmee came back over to me after spending it making sure the Females were all happy, doing her Alpha Female duties.

"Come on baby. I'm exhausted. Let's go home and get some sleep." She suggested. I agreed and said goodbye to everybody promising to see them all soon. So, we headed home with Eden and Brady but Margo and Collin decided to go back to their own houses for the night to catch up with their own families before meeting back at our house tomorrow afternoon to fly back to Oregon with everybody.

"Well, that was eventful. How do Callie and Harry feel about imprinting on each other?" I asked Ness as I'd seen her talking to them both earlier.

"They're both happy that they've got their soulmates. After Harry explained Imprinting to her, with a little help from me, she was a lot happier about it."

"I'm glad everybody is happy. I just wish it could stay that way."

"Me too baby, me too."

* * *

Hey guys, Thanks for reading! Please go to my Tumblr page to find out what's going on and when I plan to upload so I don't leave you guys hanging, its under the name 'a-renesmee-and-jacob-story'. I look forward to seeing you over there!


	10. This Life, Your Life, Isn't For Me

Chapter 10

Renesmee POV

This life, Your life, isn't for me.

A/N: - Hey Guys, sorry I've been MIA recently. I've had a few issues with this story where I haven't really wanted to write it. I've been *forcing* myself to write it nonetheless, so I apologise if it's not very good. Either way, I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

It had been a week since Nahuel and Jennifer turned up with the surprise news of potential new Hybrids joining us in this place we now call home. We came back from La Push yesterday and most us have been sleeping to get over our little bit of Jetlag and the party I decided to throw for them to welcome them to their new home for the foreseeable future. I was so happy to have them down on a permanent basis that Alice saw my decision to want to throw a party, so she was texting me with preparation details whilst I was away and got everything sorted for when we got back. It obviously went really well if the hangover's everybody has from last night are anything to go by.

Jake was in no rush to get them working since the family was more preoccupied with the new babies coming. The mothers were due here at some point today along with their chaperones, their plane was landing in about half an hour and we were expecting a call once they were through security.

Since the news of the babies, I have to admit I have gotten more paranoid about why I wasn't pregnant yet, so I took a little trip to Carlisle's office at the hospital a couple of days ago, so he could check everything _down there_. According to Carlisle though, everything is working and functional as a human's reproductive system should be, so he doesn't know why we haven't conceived yet.

He seems to think that I will fall pregnant when we least expect it. He said sometimes trying puts more pressure on you to conceive so to stop 'actively' trying. So that's what we've been doing. Instead of timing it to my ovulation cycle, we are having at it whenever we possibly can.

Plus, it's more fun like that anyway… Who ever said making a baby was boring?

It wasn't long before my wolves started making their appearances in the Big House. It was weird thinking of them as _my_ wolves, but they were since I was their Alpha Female and if Jacob wasn't around they would have to defer to me, which is quite scary to think about. Their hangovers must have worn off enough for them to get out of bed, but they still need to feed their headaches.

The Log Cabins were finished by Esme the day before we arrived back home. It was quite a tight fit because the family are also decorating the spare rooms for the kids, yet they still managed to get them done somehow, the things you can do when you don't have to sleep is actually pretty amazing and honestly, my Grandma is an absolute godsend! What would we do without her?

"Hey Ness, did you have a good night? My head is still banging, and I thought it was pretty hard for the wolves to maintain a hangover because of our body heat." Matt asked me, rubbing his eyes slightly. Nova wasn't attached to his side like normal which must mean she is still asleep.

"Yeah, still sore, if you couldn't already guess. Carlisle gave me some of these if you want some." I passed him some higher strength pain killers that were specifically made by Grandpa Carlisle and Dad to withstand their body heat burning them off as quick.

"Thanks Nessie. I will go give some to Nova too, since she wasn't feeling it this morning." Matt said giving me a sweet smile before leaving.

I watched him walk out the back door and over towards the Log Cabins that were hidden in the woods. They were nicely secluded and unless you knew they were there you'd never find them. They were so well camouflaged even I had to go searching for them when Grandma first showed me.

Either way, the wolves were now settled into their new permanent homes, at least until Jake and I can move back to Forks in a few years' time. At least, that's what we're hoping for anyway.

"Hey Baby, you're up early." Jake said to me walking in from the garage which joins our suite onto the house.

"Yeah, I woke up about an hour or so ago. My headache wouldn't go away so I asked Carlisle for some of those extra strong pain meds." I told him taking my feet off the couch for him to sit next to me, as soon as he did he buried his head in my lap to get rid of the light that was obviously attacking his retinas.

"I guess you feel better then." He groaned at me. Nodding with a little snicker, I lent down to kiss him.

"Much better now..." I mumbled between kisses. Jake turned around so that he could kiss me full on the mouth. As soon as I allowed him to, his hands were all over me trying to get under my shirt and bra.

"Behave you, naughty wolf. What if somebody walks in?" I squealed.

"Well. It'd teach Matt and Nova a lesson, don't you think?" Jake snickered but then looked at me seriously.

"I'm not having sex with you in the woods. That's just for us, in the comfort of our own house." I tell him sternly.

"Fair deal." Jake said grabbing my hand and leading me back to our room, all the while giving me bedroom eyes.

* * *

After our trip to the bedroom we went back to the house and saw that everybody was there now. Grandpa was on the phone, Grandma was once again behind the stove, in the kitchen but for a change Aunt Rose and Mom were also helping. Dad was browsing the internet on his laptop on the couch with Alice next to him, by the sounds of things they were ordering furniture for the babies. Jasper and Emmett were upstairs decorating the rooms that the babies would be going into.

The wolves however, were all happily sitting around on the floor or couches minding their own business obviously waiting for the food to be served. Nova and Matt were quite happily sitting on the floor quietly talking to one another, Colin and Margo were sitting on the love-seat being all lovey dovey, the honeymoon period still hasn't worn off for those two yet. Brady and Eden were off doing god knows what, who knows where. Seth of course was out for a run, he didn't like to be around all the imprinted couples. He tended to get slightly jealous of them. I keep telling him he'll find his soulmate soon, but he just shrugs it off and goes elsewhere.

Elliott and Octavia decided to bring their little Wolf cub Lupita to as they couldn't bear to leave her. She was currently playing fetch with Lux in the garden and getting lots of pooch love and attention.

"Hey, do you know when they'll get here?" Elliott asked me.

"Yeah, they'll be here in about 20 minutes they think." I answered him back. Esme decided to make sure that she had enough food for the pregnant women to eat when they turned up. We have lots of blood stocked in the fridge too. We learnt from Bella's experience that blood for the pregnant woman helps a great deal. Unfortunately, though it's donated human blood, animal will not do for the babies.

"On the bright side, at least there's a chance we can save the moms this time around." Elliott said to me.

"Yeah, let's hope they aren't too far gone already."

* * *

About forty minutes later we heard a car coming up the driveway and immediately all the wolves started heading back towards their cabins. We'd come to the agreement that having all the wolves around would not only freak out the new Hybrids, but also the new mothers with the amount of people in the house.

Just as the wolves entered the tree line at the back of the house, the cars stopped, and their engines turned off. Carlisle went out to open the door for our new guests.

"Nahuel, Jennifer, it's lovely to see you again. How was your trip?" Carlisle asked them politely as they started getting the women out of the car.

"Eventful. The Twins have broken some of their Mother's ribs, so she can barely walk. We might have to deliver them early. The other mother is due in a couple of weeks, she is doing fine so far."

"Bring them in then as quick as you can, we have set up the Hospital room upstairs with a view of the woods." Carlisle informed them. It was a room that was quite near his office where he spent the most amount of time. He had taken holiday off work for three weeks so all he has to deal with are these babies.

Nahuel nods and leans down to get one of the women out the car, Jennifer grabs all the suitcases that had clothes and their personal possessions. The second car, an unknown Hybrid was reaching inside to get a smaller woman out, the Hybrid barely looked to be in her twenties with straight bright blonde hair falling to her waist. When she pulled out a smaller woman who looked around the same age with dark brown hair, Emmett walked over and insisted he carry the woman into the house. The Hybrid and the woman agreed with an exhausted smile and the new Hybrid grabbed the brunette woman's suitcases out of the car.

Nahuel and Emmett situated the women on the couch in the sitting room. Alice and Lux went to unpack their belongings and put up room partitions in case we needed them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said introducing us to the new people in the room, "And these are my children, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, his partner Alice was the little one you saw skirting off upstairs to pack your belongings…" Carlisle was saying before he got interrupted.

"I heard that!" Alice shouted down, obviously offended by Carlisle's small comment. This caused people to chuckle and diffuse some tension in the room though so for that he seemed a little grateful.

"These are Edward and Bella, and this is my Granddaughter Renesmee and her husband Jacob." He finished pointing out to the newbies.

"Well, I'm Celeste, and this is Althea." She said pointing towards the woman who was pregnant with twins. She smiled at us but looked exhausted and in pain.

"Would you like to go upstairs, we can put you on the monitors and give you some pain medications and strap your ribs?" Esme asked Althea bending down so she was more on her own height.

"Yes please, anything so I can sleep." She answered back tiredly.

Carlisle orders Emmett to carry Althea upstairs and I hear him hook her up to the machines after I hear the steady beeping of the heartbeat sounding. Not long after they both come back downstairs after she'd fallen asleep.

"So, what's your name?" Carlisle asks the other woman who was a lot smaller than Althea, she looked to be barely of legal age.

"My name is Myrina." She answered still looking slightly nervous about her situation.

"How old are you honey?" Esme asks in a motherly tone.

"I'm eighteen." Myrina answered Esme, just speaking to her, obviously gravitating towards her motherly nature.

"Oh, sweetheart. You'll be fine, I promise. We can keep you alive." Esme whispered to her and pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek after.

"I would love for you to, but unfortunately for my religion I cannot accept your offer. I just wish to die a peaceful death and to know my child will be looked after and safe, which is why Jennifer brought me here. So, I'm happy." Myrina looked at all of us individually and smiled, "This life, _your_ life, isn't for me."

"Are you sure?" Esme asked her.

"Yes, just make sure you look after my baby." She asked Esme specifically.

"Of course, we will Myrina. I will protect your child with my life if I have too." Grandma reassured the young girl.

"Thank you. I would like to go to sleep now if that's okay." She asked, Esme smiled at her and nodded kindly gesturing for Emmett to carry her upstairs with Carlisle and dad following closely behind to hook both women up to the medical equipment.

"So… is anybody else going to point out that your father preyed on an underage girl until she turned eighteen?" Rosalie pointed out to Nahuel and Jennifer who flinched slightly.

"It's not entirely uncommon for him to do so. My mother was sixteen, but that's because the tribe she grew up in demanded the girls be married off by sixteen years old." Nahuel answered.

"So, you just allow him to prey on teenage girls?" Rosalie said aghast.

"No. We have tried stopping him many times, however it is always futile. He tends to have multiple ' _victims_ ' at a time, so we do not know whom it is that he has chosen until she is either pregnant or dead." Jennifer sighed.

"We need to do something about your father. This is getting ridiculous. He is harming innocents. I don't care whether they are Quileute or not, they're young women and they need protecting." Jacob growled obviously having enough of this conversation, he left the room and then the house disappearing into the tree line towards his pack.

"However, much I hate to admit it, but Fido has a point. We need to protect these women, and if he's going to do it then I'm going to help. If that means killing your father Nahuel, Jennifer, then so be it. That includes your father also Celeste. It needs to stop." Rosalie declared. Knowing there was no arguing with Rose, especially if she was right, like she was now, we all agreed.

"Will you be able to let us know where they are at all times. Do they prey on females in the North America's?" Jasper enquiries, always the strategist.

"On occasion. Since you won the battle with the Volturi they don't tend to venture this far north anymore. They're worried about bumping into you." Celeste answered.

"Come up with a way to draw them towards our territory. I doubt they know we've moved, but if we can get them to Oregon we can kill them."

"As long as you spare any of our siblings that may be with them." Celeste pleaded.

"We will give them the option of surrender, but if they forgo that offer we have no other choice but to kill them."

"Okay." Celeste conceded. Before walking off into the garden, the rest of the family dispersed to start talking about how to lure Joham and Colton to Oregon. I however, went upstairs to check on the new mothers-to-be.

* * *

The next morning, I was still reeling from what Althea told me last night after I went to see her. She is a member of a Coven of Witches, she got preyed on by Colton and because of his gift her powers weren't enough to protect her, and she fell under his charm.

Her power lies in Healing magic, but other Witches in her Coven have different gifts. They all have the basic abilities of spellcasting, potion making and mediumship (being able to communicate with ghosts… who knew they existed), but they all have an extra gift, or at least most do. All of the Witches in Althea's Coven have extra gifts. For example; Althea's half-sister Eirie has power of the Spirits, and her mother Morana has power of the dead. She didn't tell me much about the rest of her Coven just that there is one male, which is extremely rare, and that the Coven Leader is a Witch named Saniya and she can control the aspect of time.

She also told me that because Vampires are considered unnatural beings to Witches that she cannot be turned into one. One's powers are transferred from one Witch to another when they die and if she was to be turned her powers would never be passed on to another deserving Witch.

Mum was devastated when she found out that both the mothers did not wish to be saved. However, they are both content in the fact that their children will be well looked after in our family.

Dad and Emmett decided to bring the mothers down so that they can socialise for an hour. Althea was the weaker of the two currently and was extremely tired, but she perked up after seeing the Quileute's. She found them fascinating. After all, the witches cursed the Children of the Moon to become what they are, and was fascinated that there was a group of Shape-shifters that had chosen the wolf as their animal counterpart. According to her, there are many different forms a shifter can take, the ones she knew of were; Jaguar's in South America, Grizzly Bears in North America and Canada, Tiger's in Asia and a few other types of shifters around the world.

We were currently sitting in the living room and Althea was talking with Seth. She noticed his sadness and wanted to help.

"I know you're sad because you want to find your soulmate, and Seth you will, she just hasn't been born yet." Althea told him.

"She hasn't been born yet?" Seth clarified.

"No, but she will be soon. Not in the next year, but in the next two years for definite. You are on the right path to meet her. In the meantime I can heal your heartbreak to allow you to continue until she is born and in your life."

"Yes, Please." Seth nodded, just wanting to be free of his un-pleasurable thoughts. Althea then scooted closer to Seth and placed one hand on his head and another over his heart, it didn't look like she was doing much until she started chanting under her breath.

I couldn't hear what she was saying but it looked like the rest of the family could. Her hands started glowing a beautiful pure white colour and the light travelled into his body. Seth had a contented smile on his face for the first time in a while and I was happy to have him back finally.

As the chant was ending the light from her hands faded and Seth became happier. I never realised how heartbroken he was to watch all his pack mates be paired off with one another and finding their true mates. I just hope this lasts until his true mate is born.

Althea sat back looking exhausted with a contented smile on her face, "If that's the least I can do to show you gratitude for your help then at least I've made somebody happy." She whispered before collapsing from exhaustion from the use of her magic no doubt.

* * *

The next few hours were critical for Althea, Grandpa and Dad were keeping a close eye on her because, after she collapsed she still hadn't shown signs of waking. Grandpa and Dad were just getting prepared in case they needed to perform an emergency c-section in case she never woke up. However, there was no need for that, she woke after having twelve hours sleep.

When she awoke from her sleep Grandpa went to talk to her about her wish to not be turned after the birth of her children. Adamant that she did not wish for that to happen she signed a DNR so that it was all perfectly legal in case her family members wondered why. Although, she did say that her family, her sister especially, would completely understand because this is something that the Witches would not allow.

We took her back downstairs because she prefered to be around people rather than on her own in her makeshift hospital suite. So she was sitting down on the couch when she gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Grandpa asked her calmly ever the professional.

"Heartbreak, so much heartbreak." Althea said before turning towards the back door. Embry, Matt, Nova and Eden walked through the door. She paused briefly, eying each of the newcomers before settling on Eden.

"Young one, you're sad because your father left when you were just a babe, no?" She said to Eden, not beating around the bush.

"Yes, my father left when I was a baby, why?"

"You still suffer with abandonment issues, come here child. I will heal you." She said before beckoning Eden over to her. Eden raised an eyebrow and looked at me before I nodded slightly. After seeing what she did with Seth yesterday I wasn't going to pass up her making the rest of the family better.

Eden sat down next to her and Althea placed one hand on her head and another on her heart, doing the same chant as she did with Seth. Her hands started glowing a pink colour this time as she was healing her.

Not passing out this time she completed the spell and then ran a hand down Eden's hair, "You have family closer than you think young one, you just have to ask the right people the right questions." She said smiling at Eden before looking directly towards my Mother. Dad frowned at her before coming to a look of understanding and nodding to Althea, who had obviously just shown him what she must have seen.

After she had healed Eden she then went along the wolves, not necessarily healing them, but giving them ways of helping themselves. She spoke to Matt and Nova, the wolves trying to get pregnant and told them it would happen soon and to look more into the physicality of actual wolves rather than people, which sent Grandpa Carlisle running to his office. She then went to Jacob.

"One of your wolves who isn't here is depressed." Althea told my husband.

"Who?" He asked back.

"Your Beta. Leah Clearwater. She is sad that she is all alone. She feels like she won't meet her person. Can you call her?" She asks, Jake looks towards my dad who nods and so he pulls his phone from his pocket and calls her. She answers on the first ring.

"You alright Jake?" Leah says as greeting.

"Yeah, all good Leah. We have somebody here who wants to speak to you if that's cool?"

"Yeah sure." she answered. Jake hands the phone over to Althea and she closes her eyes.

"Leah, this is Althea. I'm a witch from The Phoenix Coven, I healed your brother and now, I need to help you… The one who you await approaches. He will come when you least expect it and it the most unexpected way. Just make sure you don't shut him out like you would be tempted to… I just wanted to give you a little advice. Be well, Blessed Be." Althea tells her before handing the phone back to Jake who hangs up with the promise to call her back later.

"You mean to say that Leah's imprint is on her way to her?" I asked Althea.

"Everybody in this wolf pack will get a mate at some point. Some are yet to be born and some are making their way towards you as we speak. You're wolves become stronger if they're are imprinted so the universe is sending them to you, so you can survive a task that is set ahead of you."

"What do you mean task?" Dad asked.

"What I mean is, Joham and Colton aren't going to let this slide. They're going to come for their younglings, and you will have to protect them with everything you have. I cannot tell you when it is because there are many variables to be seen. I can just tell you it is inevitable." Althea explained before she got up and went upstairs leaving the family to their thoughts.

* * *

Hello my beautiful readers. I am hoping to get this story up and running again, but I need some inspiration. I've got a Tumblr for this story so feel free to follow me where I will be keeping you updated with word counts and little snippets of the story hopefully. It's under the name 'a-renesmee-and-jacob-story' I have character profiles on there and a few other things. I do however, need help with some character profiles and was hoping the readers could help me so go over there and follow or send me a message with whoever you think would be a good fit for what character. Bare in mind, that I have some uploaded already! Although, if you think you can do better face claims for certain characters, I'd be interest to see!

See you over there!

StupendousMystic!


End file.
